The Flames of Love and Friendship Axel fanfic
by Roxel813
Summary: A girl just turned Nobody has jioned orginization 13 as number 14. Her name is Ra. Her past a mystery that has yet to be solved. Axel quickly be friends her and soon get into a relationship, yet there are forces out to put an end to their happiness. Will their love end in tragedy? Though they mmay have a chance to find their true happiness with help of their friends Roxas and Sai
1. The meeting

Axel number 8 in organization 13. An organization full of nobodies. Nobodies beings without hearts without feels or so that is what they r told. Now Axel was number 8 in this organization and his second namewas/is Flurry of the Dancing in the begnnning of this story Axel really doesn't get a long with any one in the organization though he does some how get a long with Demyx justa bit not much cuz axel at this moment in time is really not that friendlythough that will soon change. Now thisstory takes placejust after DestinyIsland was destoried in Kingdom hearts 1. Sonot all the organization is there 's POVAnother day in this Fed up organization and now Xemnas has sent me on a mission to get a new member oh joy. Though he did say this one was different. I stoped in my tracks as all thought left me and laying there on the ground in front of me was a gorgous girl with long red hair that laid skattered around her. Her body has perfect curives,a nice buttand a huge chest.-A:u prev axel Axel:hey *blushing*- Then it hit me this was the person Xemnas wanted me 2 get. I gently pick her up in my arms and carried her bridle style back to the hq but as I did i couldn't help but feel a small thud here and there of a heart beat in my body very shocking i know but i did.

Axel POV

As soon as i got back to hq Xemnas ordered me to keep an eye on her and put her in my room till she wakes up or her room is ready. though it seemed like i didn't want 2 do that oh that was a total lie i was fliping jumping for joy on the inside. Well u now the saying love at first sight well i can't say that can't happen any more. hehehe who knew i would fall in love me Axel a nobody but when i am around her i feel a heart beat in my chest i wonder why i do. I continued 2 stare at the godess that lays on my bed.? POVI could feel everything like the sudden cold wet ground i find myself on with rain pouring down onto me. Then suddenly i felt myself being picked up and carried by some1 with a high body temp like i usually have and the person smelled heavenly i couldn't even think of words to describe the smell. My body welcomed the heat as it tried 2 get back to its usuall temp. I could feel the person carry me some were and after a while i felt myself being placed on a warm bed that smelled like the person that carried me there. After like 5 minutes i could feel my strength returning and my body temp returning 2 normal. Another minute past before i could finally open my eyes which met a pair of gorgous emerald eyes. I was finally able 2 take in who the person which i can now c is a male that saved me. He was gorgous a god in my eyes. He has long red spikey hair and he wore a black cloak along with black pants,black boots, and a pair of black

Both Axel and ? POV

My eyes were drawn into his emerald/her flame pools and for some reason i couldn't pull away. Not that i wanted to any way.

Axel POV

I was finially able to turn my gaze away from her gorgous eyes that were like pools of flames- they r just perfect. "ummmm xemnas whats 2 c u" I said though it wasn't at all easy. "huh? Where am I any way?" She asked and god was her voice so heavenly- I loved it. there i go again falling more and more in love with this godess. "oh umm ur at the organization 13 hq" I said. "huh?" she repiled with the most cutest confused face i have ever seen. "Organization 13 is an organization of nobodies..." (A-yeah axel just explains what the org is and what nobodies r Axel-Yeah some pretty boring stuff so we will spare u from the bordem and just skip that :D) "Okay i think i get it now" Shesaid. then it hit me i didn't know here name and she didn't know mine. "So umm My names Axel A-X-E-L Got it memorized?" I just laughed, how heavenly it was, and said "yup i got it memorized Axel"oh how heavenly my named sounded when she says it oh i just love hearing her say it. okay i know i am going crazy but i can't help it she was like my soul mate and iam postive i am head over heels in love with her. "So what is ur name?" I asked."huh oh yeah ummmmm it is Ra" Shesaid. "Ra hmm isn't that the name of an egypation god of the sun" I said. "Huh yeah it is" She said smiling. then it hitme "Oh man we have2 get u2 xemnas or else he is going to have mybutt" I said while grabbing her hand and dragging her to xemnas's i did notice when our hands touched (A-aka axel isn't wearing glovesand it is skin to skin contact Axel- i know shocking no gloves but hey we do c our skin justnot on missions...) i felt a spark of electercity that i just

? POV

Axel ,hmm oh how i loved that name, dragged me to xemnas though as his hand held mine i felt a spark of electiricity that just feltso magical i loved it. when we entered the room with xemnas in it i immedetly hated that man. (A-aka xemnas not axel i could never hate axel Axel- awwww really I love u A-i love u to hot shoot Axel- :D) "ahh so the new member is awake good" Xemnas siad. Gaaa how i hated him already why can't i just hear axel'sgorgous huskyvoice again. "well u will be number 14" Xemnas said. "what? i thought she would be 13" AXel said. "NO there is someone else who will have that number and no buts number 8" Xemnas said and i growled as he dised axel. "NOw number 8 u will train Number 14 on how to use her weapons and element if she has one. Now leave!" Xemnas said. me and axel then bolted out of there. which i am grateful for cuz i abousletly hated that man xemnas is his oh well i don't give a crap about him.

Well i got some good and some bad news after we left xemnas's office and here it is Bad:Xemnas is coming to watch axel train me oh joy Good:my room won't be done for another week so i get to stay with the gorgous god...wait i mean axel man do i have it bad. Now let me see today is 8/14 funny the day i join the org and become friends with the god... umm i mean axel is the date with mine and axel's org numbers :D. Hmmm i wonder who was i before i becam a nobody though i know i don't have a sombody cuz all i rember from when i was a sombody was imense pain of my body being ripped apart and destoried then waking up in this world which i now know is called the world that never i am doing a lot of think well what do u expect cuz axel had to leave to go do something and i was stuck in his room with nothing to do oh well though i can still smell his heavenly smell. Plus training isn't till tomorow. hmmm i guess i am head over heels for this guy :). just the question is does he feel the same? With all my thoughts i fell in2 a dream oddly all about axel hmmm not that i minded

Axel POV

I just came back from the stupid mission xemnas gave me in a bit of a hurry wanting to get back to Ra my godess...ummmm wait! My godess! wow i am really in love with her. When i entered my room i am greeted with the sight of her curled up on my bed with her face buried in the pillows inhaling what i can guessismy sent oh well u don't know. (A-hmm *smells axel* hmm u do smell very heavenly Axel-:D so do u A- ^/^) I just don't have the heart to even wake her so i justed hopped in my bed and cuddled u with her and she just turned her head and buried it in my chest and as she did that i could feel a blush break out on my face.


	2. weapons and fire?

FF TO THE NEXT DAY STILL Axel's POV

I woke up around say 5:30 AM thinking the godess was all but a dream. Theni felt somthing on my chest I looked down to see her which made me break ut into a smile cuz it was all real. Well i guess i have to wake her up or xemnas will kill us. I hated doing this but i had to. I then started to lightly shake her and said "Come Ra we have to go or Xemnas is going to kill us" "Huh what time is it?" She asked as she awoke. "5:45 and we have to be in the training room at 6:00" I said Her eyes opened wide and she jumped up yelling "Crap!" "Ur uniform is on the chair" I said and she grabbed it and took off into the bathroom and changed. Then she ran out of the bathroom and grabbed my hand dragging me along as i yelled out derections. We barely made it with say about a minute to spare and the sad thing was Xemnas was already there joy oh how i hate that git Xemnas.

Ra POV

Grrr how i hate that bastard, Xemnas. (A-i agree xemnas is a bastard Axel-same and i live in the same building as him A- hey u, the whole org, and the aksuki live under my house with the only way out is through my room Axel-oh yeah sorry A-aww it okay cuz i don't mind u coming into my room it is everyone else) "hmm well get started already" Xemnas said. Me and axel got right to it. "Okay now i want u todestory this heartless" Axel said as he summoneda small low level heartless. "gotcha" I said. theheartless then turned around and attacked axel 0.0 okay woh what gaaahhJust as the heartless was about to hurt him i charged summoning an exteremly long katana (A-aka sephiroth's sword) and slashing it in half which resulted in it vanshing. "Very good" Xemnas said. "Nice job now lets c how u do on a flying heartless" Axel said and he summoned one. I then out of instinct summon my gunblade and fired at it destorying it in less then a second. werid on instinct i summoned it hmmm did i fight heartless as a somebody? "0_0 hmm interesting" Xemnas said shocked. "0.0 woh cool now lets c if u have an element" Axel said shocked as well. Axel then threw a fireball at me but i threw my hands up and it stopped. "Huh?" ":D sweet u can control fire like me" Axel said happily "hmm good we have some1 other then Demxy who can control axel when he starts 2 burn stuff. Well i have seen all i need to so i will leave u 2 2 ur training"Xemnas said and left. thank god he did i swear i want to kill him. "Well lets get started on training" Axel said and for the next 12 hours we trained. When we finished train i was an expert on my powers and we found out i have a keyblade shocking yes but me and axel decide to keep that a secert between the 2 of us. "so u ever hadSea-salt ice cream before?" Axel asked "well i don't know cuz i have no memory really"I said "Well then come on" Axel said while draging me through a portal into Twilight town where we grabbed someSea-salt ice cream."Well go ahead try it. It is really good" Axel said already eating his. "OKay" I said and tried it. It was salting yet sweet and oh so good "SO what u think" Axel said. "This is awsome" I repiled. "Glad u think so :D" Axel said "Hey how about we finish these up on the tower on thetrain station" I said "Great Idea lets go" AXel TO AFTER WE FINISHED OUR ICE CREAM ON THETOWER AND R NOW BACK AT THE ORG 13 HQ"We should do that more often" I said seting down on axel's bed which we shared for now. "Yep how about we do it after every mission?" AXel said"Sweet letsdo that :D" I said. "OKay now it is a tradion :D" axel said and then he yawned. "we should proably head to bed it is getting late" I said. "Yeah ur rigth and r u sure ur okay with sharing the bed?" Axel asked "Yep it isUR bed after all and i don't mind oh and hey how about we wake up early and prank Xemnas?" I said "Hmmm great idea i like it" Axel said. We then hopped in bed with each other laying on our own sides of axel's huge bed (A-u do have a huge bed what size isit? Axel- hmm i believe a king A-sweet andur bed is so compfy :D) I slowly fell asleep again dreaming of axel.(A-umm axelsave me! *hides behind axel scared* Axel-huh why A-*points to mob of axel fangirls* they want to kill me Axel-well they better think twice then to harm my girl :D A-*blushes the color of axel's hair*Axel Fangirls-*glare at me* A-ummm yeah i am ending it cuz i have to go run for my life now so bye *starts running for life with Axel fan girls running after me trying to kill me*)

Ra POV

well me and axel woke up exteremly early aka way before xemnas wakes up and as we r filling his shampoo with Neon pink hair dye my mind starts 2 think of somethings and 1 happens to be Xemnas's name. "hhmmm 0.0 HAHAHAHAHH" I laughed and axel looked at me like i was crazy (A-which maybe is true Axel-maybe? A-okay yes it is true but u love me for it :D Axel-yes yes i do got it memorized A-i sure do :D) "What is so funny?" Axel asked "Xemnas's name take that and rearrange the letters and tell me what u get" I said. Axel thought for a minute tell he 2 broke out laughing "HAHAH MAN SEX! HAHAH" after we both calmed down we finished up the prank for xemnas wait i am mean mansex yep i am sooo calling him that for now on. Me and axel as soon as we finished setting up our little prank on Xemn-Mansex we crashed in axel's room. "so u think we did a good job?" axel asked. "yep we did replace his shampoo with neon pink hair dye, took all his clothes and hid them in another world and replaced them with a pink tutu and a pink bra, wrote mansex on his forehead, and wrote saix's property on his back. oh don't forget the cameras we instaled in his room to record it" I said while smirking. "hmm i do say we have out did our selves" AXel said. "hmm mansex should wake up in 3...2...1" I said "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" "Hmm sounds like it worked" Axel said. so to put our plan into action me and axel exited axel's room looking tried and follow the other members to mansex's room. Were we find mansex standing there in all his pink glory hmm neon pink hair a pink tutu hmmm pink writing saying mansex and the sign on his back which was blue that proudly stood out saying saix's property which Saix could clearly c and was bluching the color of axel's hair. With the look saix had and the look mansex had when saix told him about the sign were so funny we and axel brusted out laughing. though by laughing firstwe gaveour selves away cuz only a few minutes later were we dragged into mansex's office and i have to ggo get hair dye remover while axel getsmansex's cloths. joy. Then we both have to go get the new the only place with hair dye remover is Hallow Bastionwhere Axel told methe org'senemies live. Joy oh well i better get it over with so i opened a portal which axel taught me how to do and left to Hallow BAstion. (A-time for bed it is like 1 am Axel-aaaww u sure u don't want to stay up so we can make out with out any one barging in on us A-ummmm well ummmm sure ^/^ Axel-yay yay :D so bye and rate and message plz so time to make out *tackles me and starts to make out*)


	3. Blondie?

Ra POV

As soon as i arrived at Hallow Bastion i headed straight for the store and picked up mansex's stinking hair dye remover and was on my way out of town so i could make and portal and leave this place so i could be with axel again. When out of no where I was tackled in a hug. "RA!" "huh? what who the f**k r u!" I yelled clearly pissed off at this brown hair boy for tackling me. "huh? Ra it's me Sora don't u remeber?" he said. "what who ever you r stay away from me" I yelled while shoving the boy named Sora off and taking off myself to the fastest way out of town. "Ra! Ra!" He yelled running after me. Panic. I was starting to feel it take place as this boy continued to freak me out. How did he know who i was how did he know my name? I could hear him gaining on me and in my paniced/sacered state i open a portal in front of me and run right in closing it up right behind me. The portal took me to axel's room which i happened to land right on top of axel when i went through the portal. "Oooafff huh Ra? Ra hey what's wrong?" Axel asked when he saw my state. I explained what happened and he took me into his arms and held me to his chest as i cried out of fear and some other things i had no earthly idea why. After like an hour of crying i was finially able to calm myself down. "We have to take mansex back his stuff now don't we?" I asked. "Sadly we do and then we have to go get the new member" Axel said. "Yeah alright let's go get it over with" I said as we got up and grabbed the idems for mansex and headed to his office. After droping the stuff off we took off to the city in the world that never was in searchof the new member.I was over by the trash cans when i shall him a boy with dirty blond spikey hair laying face down on the ground. "AXEL! I FOUND HIM!" I yelled as i ran towards him lifting him off the ground checking him for any ingures. Axel came running over and stopped to give me a hand in bring him back to hq. "So he okay?" Axel asked as we neared mansex's office. "Yup he is just fine just needs some rest." I repiled as we entered the torcher room wait i mean Mansex's office. "Aaahhh so u found him. well go ahead and put him in his room which is number 13 aka his org number as well and when he wakes up u 2 will train him" Mansex said. "gotcha" Me and axel said. We then continued to his room where we set him on the bed and we then found ourselves some nice spots on the floor and waited for him to awake. "So do u think he is going to wake up any time soon?" I said. "Hmmm i have no idea" Axel repiled. "Hmmmm uuuugggg where am i?" "Huh oh ur awake" I said cing that the spikey blond was now awake. "Huh Who r u guys!" HE yelled/asked. "well My names Ra and i am number 14." I said. "and my names Axel A-X-E-L Got it memorized? andi amnumber 8. And u r at the org 13 and org of nobodieshq" Axel said. "What is org 13 and nobodies?"he asked."Well..." axel then explained what nobodies and the org 13 is. (A-again be thankful we spared u the bordem Axel-uuummm A-what is it axel? Axel-not to freak u out but u should run A-huh why Axel-*points behind me* A-*looks behind me to c a mob of angry fangirls* oh crap *starts running away and fangirls chase after me with dangerous weapons.* Dear lordsave me! Hidan-It is Jashin!A-*still running away from fangirls and confused as to were hidan came from* What ever DEAR JASHIN THEN how is that u happy now! HIdan-yes very)"Sooo what ur name or r we going to have to call ublondy or spikey?" I asked. "Huh? oh yeah hmmmm my name is Roxas" he said. "well then time to get u to the training area or else me and Ra r going to be in a lot of trouble" Axel said. "Huh ummmm sure lead the way" Roxas said. "okay" Me/axel said and lead roxas to the training room. (A-*comes back totaly tried* Axel-huh? what happened? A-tried...took care of the fangirls though Axel-how? A-u don't want to knowAxel-i will take ur word for it now u write the story A-okay *sits downand continues story*) "okay here we r so time to c whatt weapons or element u have" i said. (A-okay me lazy but i have to go get ready for a trip tomorow so this is were it stops *Readers glare at me*hehehehe *I hide behind axel* Axel-Rate and message and we just my write another one on ur trip A-yepnow don't think any naught thoughts about me and axel alone together in a hotel Axel-yay plus mansex has cameras watching us A-yep and he won't let us do stuff yethim and saix do stuff all the time Axel-yeah poor us we hardly getany sleep on those nights A/Axel-so yeah bye for now :D)


	4. Org 13 Imposter

(S-i am sorry for taking so long to post a new chap Axel-yay don't go getting nasty at us cuz mansex and saix have been "busy"almost every night for a while and we only recently got a goodnights sleep S-oh and plz no1 tell sora org 13 is still alive Axel-yay plus we r not doing anything bad we r actually helping out other worlds S-yay they found out u don't need kingdom hearts to get hearts Axel-yay all we need was to find our true love S/Axel-so again DO NOT TELL SORA WE R ALIVE CUZ HE PROABLY WILL KILL US! S-thank u for listening now on to the story :D Axel-yup so enjoy oh and girls/readers don't harm/kill her cuz u will answere to me an angry org 13 and a lot of other people :D)

FF TO END OF TRAINING RA'S POV

Mine and Axel's jaws were hanging wide open in shock. In front of us stood Roxas tall and proud holding 2 keyblades. 2 KEYBLADES! "huh what is wrong?" Roxas asked confused. "U have keyblades!" me and axel said. "Huh?"Mansex walked in clapping"well well looks like number 13 here will be able to help us get kingdom hearts." mansex said. "Huh what is kingdom hearts?" Roxas asked. "Well kingdom hearts is..." Mansex thenwent on to explain kingdom hearts though i zonehim out. (S-it is our way of skiping the explaining part Axel-plus u would only be reading this if u know what kingdom hearts is :D S-yay plus u need to knowwhat thingsr like heartless,nobodies,kingdom hearts, etc. inorder to get the story cuz we will not explain what they r unless u message and ask u will tell u Axel-though this story doesn't follow thekingdom hearts story line at all :D)"RA RA!" i heard "Huh? Oh hi axel mansex leave?" I said "Yup he left now how about we take our new friend to twilight town for some ice cream?" Axelsaid. "Sure i could go for some ice cream right now :D" Isaid. Sowe dragged roxasto twilight town and we then grabbed some ice cream and continued to drag roxas to the tower were we sat down and me and axelstarted eating out ice cream. "What is this?" Roxas asked as he looked at his ice cream. "That my blonde friend is sea-salt ice cream go ahead eat it" Axel said. Roxas slowly took a bit of his ice cream "Wow salty yet sweet it is really good" ROxas said eating more."so do u guys do this a lot?"Roxas asked. "yeah we sure do" I said. "yeah it started when i took raout for ice cream and she then said we shouldeat it up here then we decided todo it after every mission" Axel said "Why after every mission?" Roxas asked "well just in case we get different missions so we can always meet up here afterwards" I said. "Sweet" Roxas said. "Yay and u r going todo this tradion with us now" Axel said with a smile "Huh why?" Roxas asked. "Cuz u r our friend"I said. "0.0 Really?" Roxas asked. "yup :D"i/Axel said. And that was the start of ourbeautiful friendship which could only grow more and more each day just like my love for axel did though unknown to me axel's love for me grew 2 with each passing day. And before we knew it a week had passed and my room was finially finished though i felt sad having to leave axel's room. I had really enjoyed staying in his room. I had woken up today having a bad feeling. I looked around my room which had flame designs on the walls a fire place with a raging fire there was a black leather couch acrossed the fire place and my bed was in the coner. The bed hasblack sheets with a dragon wolf and firedesign. I also had a TV above the fireplace which had a blue ray DVD player, ,playstation 2 and 3. I had a cabent beside the fireplace which was made out of some really dark wood and it held myDVDs. i lazyly trugded over to my wall in closesr though it has like no cloths in it (S-same here though mydresser is full of Anime shirts hey i am just not a girly girl iam a tom boy here :D Axel-yay and we love here just the way she is :D) I pulled out the org 13 uniform and got dressed cuz i had to head off tomansex for a mission. "Yo what is the mission?" I asked mansex as i walked into his office."aaaa number 14 well ur mission is to take out a large heartless in twilight town and take out if u can the org imposter who has been spotted in twilight town." Mansex said. "Fine on my way" I said opening a portal to twilight town. "hmmm now where would this heartless be?" the next thing i know is the ground is shake and out of nowhere a darkside appears. "oh there it is man that is big Well i got to take it down" I jumped into the air summoning my trusty katana (which is sephiroth's sword) with the length of my katana i could attack from a wide range and a short range. I landed down on the other side of the darkside and unsummoning my katana and started walking off as the darkside spilt in half and vanished. "why do i get the easy mission?" I said with a yawn and pulled on my hood which hide my face, hair very well. "well i guess i better get on and find this poser" I said. i have been walking around twilight town for like 2 hours or more and i was about to stop and head to the tower. Then i saw some1 in an org coat and it wasn't some1 in the org "the poser" I growled summoning my katana and threw a fire ball at him. He must of senced it coming since he jumped out of the way and summoned his weapon. I growled and charged at him wanting to get this mission over with but for some reason i wasn't fighting the best that i could. It was as if i didn't want to hurt him. OUr bladesclashed in a flurry of sparks.

AXEL"S POV

I have this sickening feeling that something bad is happening. I was siting at the clock tower with roxas as we waited for 'S POVThe poser shoved me back and charged at me i doged but i didn't notice him pull his weapon back till i felt a huge pain in my stomach i look down to c the poser had stabed me. I stummbled back spiting up blood as i held the huge wound. growling i charged at him 'S POVThe feeling i had just got worse. "Axel! Look!" Roxas yelled pointing to something below. I look down to c...

RA'S POV

I managed to give him a deep cut across his chest but when i did where my heart should be gave a painful jolt. He charged at me as i tried to catch my breath and swung his sword at me i wasn't fast enough to doge and was slashed deeply across the chest. I stumbled back and fell to the ground as my blood started to pool around me. I could faintly hear some1 yell No soI looked up and could barely c the poser though my half closed eyeslift his weapon to finish me off and all i could think about was Axel.

Axel'S POV

I saw a guy dress as one of the org with his weapon up to deal a finishing blow my eyes widen to what i saw at his feet it was Ra laying on the ground in a pool of blood. "NO!" I yelled jumping off the tower. I open a portal under me and fell through and ended up on the ground facing the guy. I summon my chakrams and lit them on fire and threw 1 at the guy. He jumped back and left though a portal. I should go after him but that didn't matter i had to get Raout of here. I ran over to Ra to c that her eyes were partly open. "RA! Ra hang in there!" I

Ra'S POV

I could barely c and hear axel as he told me to hang on and stay awake "...ax...el..." I said strugling to breath as blood filled my lungs. I could feelAxel pick me up "...ax...el..." I said again before i was sweeped away into darkness and the last thing i heard was axel yell my name

Axel'S POV

"RA!" Iyelled as i saw her close her eyes and her breathing start to slow down. "AXEL!" Roxas yelled. "Over here i got a portal" Hesaid. I noded and ran through the portal which to us back to the hq and i then ran straight to vexen's the door open scaring vexen "VEXEN!" I yelled and he turn and once he saw Ra he took her form my arms and shoved me out telling me i had to wait and he got right to work on trying to save Ra.(S-oooh will she live or will she die found out next time :D Axel-rate and message plz S-hey i just notice this is the longest chap we have done so far Axel-ur right and here is ur reward *Axel kisses S and S kisses back and they start to make out*)


	5. Survival

AXEL'S POV

I sat ouside Vexen's room as he worked on Ra well i guess sat wouldn't be right cuz i was walking back and forth as Roxas sat down. "Axel walking back and forth isn't going 2 change any thing just sit down and wait" Roxas told me. "I can't what if she doesn't make it. What if..." I said but roxas cut me off by saying "Axel sit down Ra is a fighter and a strong 1 so she won't go down that easily" I sigh and take a sit saying "Ur right Roxas but i can't help but worry" "I know i worry 2 axel she is my friend 2 but we just have 2 believe in her" Roxas said. I just sighed again and put my face in my hands. It had now been a little over 5 hours since vexen started working on Ra and the more time that passed the more worried i got, but finaly Vexen exited the room. As soon as he did roxas and i jumped up asking if Ra was going 2 b/is alright. "She is stable for now but i can not tell u when or if she will wake up" Vexen said. "Can we c her?" I asked and vexen nodded his head. As soon as vexen gave us the okay roxas and i bolted in only 2 meet a sad site. Ra lay on a medical table with an oxygen mask/several tubes giving her blood and other stuff that she needed 2 surive. (S-u r all proably wonder something right now Axel-yay like were is the heart monitor S-well there isn't 1 for really good reasons Axel-like 1 she is a nobody soo no heart which means no plus so no need for a heart monitor S-now back 2 the story:D ) "Ra..." I said not able 2 really say anything else as i pulled a chair beside her and took her hand in my own.

FF A MONTH

a month as pasted and Ra still hasn't woken up or shown any signs of waking up any time soon. The whole time i haven't left Ra's side. I haven't eaten/drank anything and i barely sleep cuz when i do i have nightmares of Ra dieing. Even though mansex would try 2 get me 2 leave and do some mission i refused and even went 2 the point of throwing fire at him. I was at the momment beside Ra again holding her hand but the lack of sleep started 2 get 2 me and i fell asleep

Ra'S POV

Darkness...darkness all around me... though i could feel some1...they were right beside me... always holding my hand in their warm grasp...saying how i need 2 come back... but how?...they also sad how i need 2 wake up...I am a sleep?... they even said plz i can't live without u...who r u?...I need 2 know...I could tell that sometimes there was some1 else there... But still who is the person always holding my hand...I could feel my strength return 2 me...I could feel my body again...And finally after who knows how long my eyes fluttered open. My eyes had opened but were only blinded by the bright lights of the room but after a few minutes my eyes agusted 2 the light and i could once again c clearly. I noticed i was in Vexen lab/medical ward at 1st i wondered what i was doing here but then all the memories of what happened came rushing back 2 me. I looked around and my eyes landed on a figure beside me. His hair may not be as bright as usal i still knew who it was. "Axel..." I said. hehe u saved me and were u the 1 always beside me? A smile came 2 my lips as i lightly rubed his head while not waking him up since i could tell he hadn't had much sleep in a while.

AXEL'S POV

I could feel some1s hand on my head as i came 2. finally noticing that i fell asleep i jumped up and looked at Ra only 2 find her wide a wake. "0.0 ...Ra?..." I asked unsure if it really was real or this was a dream. "Hey Axel" She said with a smile. "This...is...real...u...r...awake?" I asked. "Yay i am awake" she said. As soon as she said that i took Ra into my arms and held her tightly 2 my chest and buried my head in her hair taking in her scent as i creid tears of joy. "Axel? How long was i out? Did u stay the whole time?" She asked. "hmmmm u were out for about a month and yay i stayed by ur side" I said. "axel" She said. "Yay?" I said "I need 2 tell u something" She said "Hmmm go a head" I repiled. "ummm well axel...i ...i..." BUt she didn't get 2 finish cuz some1 came running into the room. (S-hmmmm should we end it here? Axel-hmmm i don't know well lets just continue :D )Well it was Roxas :D"0.0 Ra! UR AWAKE! :D" Roxas yelled hugging me.

RA's POV

I hugged roxas back and said "do u guys really think the poser was going 2 be the end of me come on have some faith in me :)" "Hey we worry" They both said. "Soooo let me guess now that i am better we got some missions?" I said. "Yup" THey said "Joy" I said. (S-well that is the end of this chap AXel-yup so rate and message S-yay cuz if u want another chap we have 2 get a least 2 messages from some fans :D Axel-Now we have a mission S-yup turns out there is a gaint heartless attacking people in the Dragonball Z world sooo c u next chap :D)


	6. Sai

RA'S POV

We just got our missions from mansex. "soooo what missions do we each have?" I asked "Well I have to go get a new member" Roxas said. "Oooooh those r fun" I said sarcastically. "Hey if I wasn't given that mission to get u we might not have met" Axel said. "True true so what do u got" I said smiling. "same as u my sweet" Axel said. "Yay more fun for us" I said again slightly sarcastically. "So what are u guys doing?" Roxas asked. "Well we are to go kill some heartless then come back here and help out with the new member" I said. "So how about if the new member is cool we take with us for sea salt icecream :D" Roxas said. "sure" Axel/I said. We all headed our separte ways Roxas heading out to get the new member and me and Axel off to kill some heartless. Well Axel and I are now facing a hord of heartless our weapons out, Axel-chakrams Me-katana, we looked at each other and I said "J I bet u I can kill more~" "Ooooohhhh it is on" Axel said with a playful smirk. We took after I took the right side of the hord while Axel took the left side. About an half an hour later we were both stand beside each other and the heartless gone. "….*pant* so *pant* how *pant* did *pant* u *pant* get?" Axel asked as he tried to reclaim his breath. "Na u 1st" I said not even out of breath yet. "Fine I got 148" "Hahah I win I got 814" "U know it isn't fair when u swing ur sword u can kill like over 50 heartless." "Sooo be glad we didn't bet any thing." "Whatever sooo we better get back" "yeah Roxas should be done with his mission soon" Axel summoned at portal back to hq and we were off. "Joy I have to go meet mansex to get the new member Roxas picked up" I said slowly heading off in the direction of mansex's office. I came to manse's office and waited. A few seconds later I heard the great mansex himself yell "COME IN NOW!" I opened the door and with as much control as I could I said "You wanted me sir?" "Yes come in and introduce yourself to Sai" He demanded. I then walked fully in his office. "Ok hello Sai, I'm Ra. Welcome to org 13!" I said smiling. She just nodded her head. "Glad your such a chatterbox." I said sarcastically. "Show her around and accompany her on her 2nd mission in 3 days" Mansex ordered. "Ok, but why the 2nd mission?" I asked curiously. "Her 1st mission will be with Roxas. I think that'll benefit them both" He said. "ohhhhh I think ur right" I said hating having to agree with the bastard. "You're done here so show her to her room" he said. "Okie dokie let's go" I said walking out with Sai following close behind. I lead Sai to her room and said "Here's your room that you requested black and red" as I opened the door. She walked into the room and sat on the bed. "It's a little rough when u 1st get here and trying to figure out who u are, but it gets better I promise." I said casting Sai a comforting smile. She smiled back a little. "Well let's go meet everyone else" I said walking off again with her following behind. I lead her to the lounge area which happens to be where everyone else is at the moment. I caught Sai looking at Roxas and smirked another victim of love at 1st sight. "That's Roxas. He's really quiet even though he's already been here for over a week. I'm starting to wonder if he'll ever come down to earth. Then again he's with Axel, so I'm sure he will." I said staring out as I though of Axel but I quick caught myself and went back to what I am supposed to be doing. "Hey Axel! You and Roxas should introduce yourself to Sai" I said. Axel smiled and said "Sure! Come on Roxas" as they walked over. "Hey…Sai….I'm Roxas" Roxas said as if it was awkward to speak for him. I smirk along with Axel our little Roxas was soooo in love. I winked at Axel and Axel said "Yo, I'm Axel! Hey Roxas, this Sai chick is kind of cute don't you think?" I felt a bit jealous though. Roxas's face turned red and he looked away and said "Not really" lair lair Roxas soooo doesn't think that just look at his face. Axel winked at me kinda of like saying hey ur turn. "Roxas is pretty cute too, you think so too right, Sai?" I asked hey Roxas is cute and all but Axel oooohhh his is like a god. Sai just stuck her tonuge out and turned her head. "So I quess you don't like him" I said. "No, he's probably a stupid butt who keeps to himself because he thinks he's too good to talk to anyone." She said sounding annoyed. "Oh, burn!" Axel laughed. "And worse, that's probably the 1st thing she's said since she got here!" I said laughing but me and Axel both stopped when Roxas said. "Says the ugly girl who judges people, but doesn't realize that that's exactly what she is" Sai twitched. "Uh-oh this could get ugly" Axel said with a sweat drop. "Humph! Calling u an idiot would be an insult to stupid people" Sai said. "Hideous troll!" Roxas shoot back "Brain-dead indecisive little boy!" "little boy?" "Yeah well ur DEFINITELY IMMATURE!" "I'm immature and you're the one yelling? That makes sense." "Well just gahh, just die already!" Sai said Frustrated. "Nah, I'm good." Roxas said grinning obvious he knew he won. "Well, I HOPE I NEVER HAVE TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" Sai screamed and turned. "Ra, can you lead me back to my room?" "Sorry, me and Axel have an assignment…and Roxas and you are the only two people here not on missions, so he'll have to show you." I said okay yay that was a lie me and Axel did the mission before she came but she doesn't need to know that. "BUT I DON-" Roxas started to protest. "Be a good little boy and just do it." Axel laughed. "Shut up. Fine, I guess I will." He grabbed Sai's hand and pulled her out of the room. "U think that was smart thing to do" I asked Axel "Yep soo u wanna c what they r doing" Axel asked with a smirk I smirked back and nodded. With that we took of towards Sai's room. The door was open and in side we could hear laughter Sai and Roxas where on the floor laughing there heads off. Me and Axel look at each other and smiled they may not know it but they liked each other. "U 2 look like ur having fun!" I said. They turn to us. Sai sat up and said blushing "When did u guys get here?" "About 2 seconds after we heard someone scream stop poking me. Been here for about 5-7 minutes." Axel said and we both laughed. "Oh" Sai said and looked at Roxas "Is he asleep?" "Well we had our first real mission today so it was probably a lot for him. But smooth move, falling asleep in a girl who hates you's room!" Axel grinned. "I DON'T HATE HIM!" Sai shouted. "Uh, I mean I don't hate him." Sai turned a little red. "Aw, do you have a C-R-U-S-H?" I said with a smirk cuz she does she just doesn't know it. "N-no, but we're friends s-so, I don't hate him." Sai stuttered. "Ok whatever u say" AXel/I said as we turned to leave "Bye" "WAIT" Sai shouted. "Yes" I asked. "What do I do about Roxas?" Sai asked. Me and Axel looked at each other and shrugged I didn't c the big deal like come on I shared a bed with Axel for over a week and what heaven it was. "Um, don't rape him?" Axel laughed "NO SERIOUSLY IDIOT!" Sai yelled. "I don't see the big deal, it's not like you're sleeping in the same bed." I said. "…it's like how would you react if Axel slept in your room right next to your bed?" Sai asked. "I really wouldn't care" I said with a laugh cuz in reality I would love it. "Like hell." Sai said. "Bye-bye." Me and Axel said as we took our leave. With the day coming to a close me and Axel sadly parted ways and headed to our own beds.


	7. Clock Tower Horrors

RA'S POV

Another day in org 13 and another day going to mansex's office for a mission. I walked in not in the best mood since I had to c mansex this early. "Aaaaa number 14 glad u could make it" He said in a sarcastic way. "ya ya what ever" I mumbled out. I was in a bit of a grumpy mood if u could tell only cuz I haven't even been able to talk to Axel or even Roxas/Sai I had to talk to mansex 1st thing in the morning and that is totally not going to be good. "U r now going on the mission orginaly ment for Number 13 and Number 15 is now a mission with number 13, number 15, and number 8 and a long with u number 14" he said. I growled lowly when mansex called them by their numbers in stead of by their names. "Fine I gotcha ya and I'm out" I said leaving mansex's office. I was walking down the hall towards the lounge when I heard some1 yelling my name. I turned around about to yell at the person but my grumpy mood vanished as my eyes landed on Axel as he ran towards me "Huh Axel man am I glad to c u" I said. Axel smiled and said "hey u okay?" "Yay just had to c Mansex about the mission" "Oh yay that doesn't sound fun but hey we are going on the same mission J" "Well we better meet up with Sai and Roxas" "Yay let's head to the longue" I nodded and we made our way there not really saying anything just enjoying each others presence. We enter the longue and waited for Roxas and Sai to make their way here. As soon as Roxas came plowing through the door with Sai Axel said pointing at me "Change in plans' your mission is with us" "Great." Roxas said catching his breath. "I see you guys are close." I said smiling at the site. "Huh?" Roxas said confused. "You're hold her hand, duh dumb-ass." Axel said pointing out Roxas's and Sai's hands which were indeed locked together. "Oh…sorry." Roxas let go. "And no, it wasn't like that so don't think that way." Roxas said. "It's ok I'm too sleepy to realize. I never got to punch the cupcake king." Sai said with a yawn. Me and Axel looked at each other with an eyebrow raised and a sweat drop. "Yeah, well you got to punch my face." Roxas pouted and said . "God, I said I'm sorry, get over it! Rawr!" Sai pouted too. "Plus, you got payback by squeezing the life out of my cheeks, and they still hurt…" Sai rubbed her cheeks. "Wow, you guys sure are close friends!" I said with a laugh not even planning on asking them to explain what happen. "Frienemy sounds more like it." Sai said. "Yeah, probably." Roxas agreed "Ok." Axel said sarcastically. "Anyways, lets go. Our mission is to first teach Sai to summon her weapon. Then we have to go around twilight town and kill as many heartless as we can. Always icky jobs." He said and opened a portal. We all hopped in through the portal though at 1st Sai didn't come through and Roxas was about to go back and get her when she came flying through and landing on Roxas. I do admit the site of the 2 was just down right funny. "Agh, you really are trying to kill me." Roxas said "Why are you on the ground?" Sai asked. "I was about to be nice and go back in the portal to see why you were taking so long and then you tackled me to the ground." Roxas groaned. "I'm sorry…I didn't mean to hurt you…this time." Sai said. "Yeah…right." Roxas said not believing Sai. "I'm serious I didn't mean to!" Sai said annoyed. "Fine, I believe you, but please get off…" Roxas said. "Hm?" Sai finaly noticed she was still sitting on Roxas. She got off in a hurry "Sorry…again…" "It's ok, but lets not do that again!" Roxas said while laughing nervously as he got up. Axel whistled and said. "Go Roxas, my buddy!" "Shut up!" Roxas said and walked over to Axel. "Teach her the way to summon her weapon." "Why don't you?" Axel asked lazily. "I don't know how to teach people well and you've done that before." Roxas complained. Axel sighed. "It varies with each person what it takes to summon their weapon, so follow this plan if I can't get her to do it on her own." He whispered something in Roxas's ear. "Ok…" Roxas nodded As Axel walked towards Sai he whisper to me "the plan is if she can't summon her weapon at 1st we r going to make it seem like Roxas is in danger" I smirked and nodded to Axel as he continued on his way. "Concentrate really hard on what your weapon would look like and the reason you want to have your weapon. It will only appear if you have a righteous reason." Axel said to Sai. "Ok…" Sai tried, but nothing happened. "It's not working…" She gave up. "Well I gu-" Axel was cut off when a lot of small shadowy dark figures appeared. "Heartless…we have to defeat them all." Axel said with a serious face. I summon my katana as I start killing some heartless not really trying and I could c out the corner of my eye Sai dodging them. "AGH!" I knew that was Roxas and I just smirk at what I saw next. "NO!" Sai screamed and ran as fast as she could towards Roxas, which somehow was pretty fast. She jumped getting ready to punch the heartless away if she had to. Suddenly a scythe-like weapon formed in her hand and she destroyed the heartless. "Whoa, cool scythe!" she said with a grinned. She went after all the heartless killing them 5 at a time. There were about 20 of them so it only took 4 swings. Sai stared at her weapon and decided she wanted to see if she could make it disappear, and she did it. Axel said clapping. "Good job, my plan worked!" "Plan? Roxas is hurt!" Sai said and looked over to him, who was standing up and looking fine. I smirked cing she was worried about Roxas she sooo likes him. "Ah, hell, I'm smart…" Sai slapped her forehead. "Duh, a trick, should've caught that." she looked at the ground. "Well at least you got your weapon, can I see it?" I asked to get her mind of it. "Sure." Sao summoned the Scythe and handed it to me. I was shocked that as soon as it was in my hands the words Love Death Keyblade popped in my head I shock it of but smiled and said "Awesome, this is a Keyblade!" "Keyblade? What does it do?" Sai asked. "It locks things." I said. "That's it?" Sai said completely unimpressed. "No, it can unlock things too!" I said trying to get her to c it was good thing cuz I have one too. "Useless." Sai yawned. "Oh and you can kill heartless and gain their hearts to complete the Kingdom Hearts too." I said bored now. "Cool!" Sai said taking the Keyblade back. "But what's Kingdom Hearts?" she asked. "It gives Nobodies like us a purpose, and when we complete it, we'll become complete too." I smiled. "I'll be so happy when that day comes!" I looked at Sai. "So do your best to complete it!" I said okay I really didn't care but I have a bad feeling about the kingdom hearts thing. "Ok, I will, but are you sure we didn't exist before today?" Sai said. "I don't know, I think we all have our own stories though, so maybe some of us did and some of us didn't." I said deep in thought. "Hm." I could tell Sai had more questions, but it was time for the mission, so you all started walking and talking, but Roxas and Axel were too far away to hear what they were talking about. "Hey, do you like Axel?" She asked. "Hm? Well, do you like Roxas?" I asked seriously. "NO NEVER!" Sai and Roxas screamed at the same time. I smirked Axel probably asked Roxas something. "Right." I whispered sarcastically. "I'm serious, I've only known him for a day." Sai whispered back. "And? I've had a crush on Axel since I first met him." I blushed once I realized what I said. "You know, you two look adorable together!" Sai smiled. "You think? Thanks!" I blushed even more at what she said. "I SWEAR IF YOU SAY A WORD, I'LL PULL YOUR GUTS OUT PAINFULLY AND SLOWLY FROM YOUR THROAT!" Axel screamed. "Okok not a word!" Roxas sweatdropped.

AXEL'S POV

You all started walking and talking, but Ra and Sai were too far away to hear what they were talking about. "Sooooo Axel do u like Ra?" Roxas said with a smirk. I started blushing slightly but I smirked back at Roxas and asked "Well do u like Sai?" "NO NEVER!" Sai and Roxas screamed at the same time. I smirked Ra probably asked Sai the same question I asked Roxas. "Ya right" I said knowing that wasn't true. "Well u still haven't answered my question." Roxas said with a smirked. I blushed a deep shade of red and whispher quietly "yes I like her" "Huh I can't hear u Axel" Roxas said still smirking. "Fine I like her" I said talking in a normal tone. "J haha I knew it soooo how much to u like her?" "I love her more then anything and I have loved her since I first lad eyes on her." I said thinking about Ra. "J I sooooo knew it" Roxas said now smiling widely. "I SWEAR IF YOU SAY A WORD, I'LL PULL YOUR GUTS OUT PAINFULLY AND SLOWLY FROM YOUR THROAT!" I yelled not wanting any one to find out my feelings for Ra. "Ok ok not a word" Roxas said with a sweat drop.

RA'S POV

"Good. Lets separate into 2 groups to get more heart less. I know we were told to stay together, but we'll cover more ground this way. Meet back here after you're done." Axel said as me and him walked off. Only a minute later the 50 heartless we have to kill appeared. Axel looked at me said "U want to do the honors?" I smirked and summoned my weapon and said "I would love to J" with that said I swung my long ass katana an killed them all in 1 swing. We looked at each other thinking the same thing J "Sea-salt icecream" Axel/I said. Axel and me ran over to the ice cream shop and bought 4 sea salt ice cream. We walked over to where Roxas and Sai waited. We both smirked as Axel opened a portal to the tower in twilight town where we usually eat the ice cream after a mission. Me, Axel, and Roxas walked through the portal like it was nothing. Sai didn't come threw so Roxas reached into the portal and grabbed a hold of Sai and pulled her through. "Woah" Sai said as she let go of Roxas's hand and noticed her surroundings. "This is so cool J" Sai said as she sat down. Axel smirked as he handed two sea-salt icecreams to Roxas. Roxas just shrugged and walked over to Sai and took a seat handing her one "I know here" Roxas said to Sai. Axel turned to me and said "Here u go J" handing me a sea-salt icecream as well. Me and Axel waled over to Sai and Roxas and took a seat beside them. So the seating order is Sai/Roxas/Axel/Ra. I saw Sai look at the icecream curiously. "U eat it?" She asked. We smiled and nodded. Sai took a bite and smiled "So yummy!" We all smiled wider at Sai. "Glad you like it. It started out as me and Ra's random idea and it became a habit to come up here after missions and eat popsicles." Axel said. "Cool" Sai said and all of a sudden she started looking pale. "Sai, you okay?" Roxas asked Sai. Who was now in a fetal position holding her head in pain. "No I-" Sai started but then her eyes closed and she started falling of the tower. 0.0 mine and Axel's face turned from worry to horror as Sai fell. "NO! SAI!" Roxas screamed jumping off the tower grabbing a hold of Sai. So now they were both falling.


	8. Did I know U Before Being a Nobody?

RA'S POV

No one my understand the horror me and Axel felt as we watched 2 of our best friends fall to their death. To our relief and some miracle Roxas summoned a portal underneath t him and Sai so they fell through and appeared behind us on the tower. Roxas not really caring about what is happening around him was looking at Sai with such worry. Me and Axel put a hand on his shoulder making him look up at us. "Axel Ra is she okay? Plz tell me she'll be ok! What's going on? I'm freaking out here!" Roxas said panicked. Then all of a sudden Sai graoned as she opened her eyes to look right at Roxas. "What's wrong Roxas?" Sai asked confused. Roxas smiled slightly seeing her awake. "Well," Axel started. "You decided to take a dive off of the clock tower, and my buddy Roxas dived down after you, grabbing you and making his first portal ever and saving both of your butts. Apparently you were unconscious, so he got all panicky and freaked out a little, which is _very _out of character for him." Axel said with that gorgeous smile of his. Man I just realized how gorgeous it is. Sai blushed a little once she realized she was still in Roxas's arms. "Thanks for saving me. I shouldn't have been a spaz like that and fall off a HUGE clock tower, so I guess it just shows my stupidness." Sai said getting out of Roxas's arms only to fall face first onto the floor cuz of her twisted ankle. "I'll carry u/ u twisted ur leg right?" Roxas said. "Yeah, but your not gonna carry me." Sai said. Me and Axel looked at her confused. "Why?" Asked Roxas. ""Because! Piggy-back rides are embarrassing!" Sai said. Me and Axel smirked knowing where it was going to lead cuz Roxas would do what she wanted but still in the end he will end up carrying her just not piggy back stlye. "But your leg is twisted. You cant walk on it!" Roxas said "No piggy-back!" Sai said. "Fine." Roxas said standing up. Next thing Sai knew she was being picked up bridal style. "It's not piggy back" Roxas said. We all walked through a portal back to hq and continued walking. "Roxas?" I could hear Sai asked from behind us. "Hm?" Roxas repiled. "Why are u such a dork?" Sai said. From there it went silent. Sai fell asleep which made us all realize how late it was so we all just hit the hay.

Man was I bored. It so happens the next day I have no mission ,yay no cing mansex, but Axel and Roxas have a mission together. I was just sitting in my room really doing nothing when Sai walked in. "Where are Axel and Roxas?" She asked. "They're on a mission together. It sucks I know" I said with a sigh. "Oh. Do I have a mission today?" Sai asked. "nope" "So what do I do?" "Just chill I quess. I don't have a mission so let's hang out" "ok" "U really like Roxas a lot don't u?" Sai turned bright red but didn't yell out no like last she just shook her head no instead. "That's a different answer than yesterday. What happened? And by the way, you shouldn't lie to yourself like that. I know you more than you think. I know you more than _you _right now, and I know your falling for him." I said a bit shocked. "I don't _love_ Roxas. I can't." At this point tears were flowing down Sai's face. "You see how much better lying to yourself makes you feel. Well at least admit you have a crush on him." I said with a sigh. "No, I don't and I never will." Sai said and stopped crying. "Still as stubborn as ever." I shook my head not pressing any farther today. "Whatever, want to watch a movie?" I said changing the subject. I put in Saw since the horror moives didn't bother me. "Prefect!" Sai said right durning the part a guy get's his leg sawed off. I look at her strange and said while pointing at the TV "Huh? What's so perfect about having to saw your leg off?" "No, not that, I figured out a plan" Sai said with a smile. I look at her with a look saying *not a good idea don't do it all it is going to do is hurt u in the end* wait a second how can I read her like I have known her for years? Oh well that will be for another day. Sai just shrugged off my look. "Roxas and Axel will be back any minute now. They'll probably come straight here like usual, so you can see your little Roxas again soon." I said as Sai rolled her eyes. "Ok, I'm gonna leave now." Sai said walking to the door and opening it. "Why?" I asked. "Don't know just feel like it, ok?" Sai said. I said and shook my head what a big ass lie. Sai took a step forward to run into Roxas and froze. "Hey Sai" Roxas said with a smile. I just looked saddly at Roxas he has no idea what Sai was planning. I knew Sai was planning to ignore Roxas as of means to not fall for him and I have no idea how I know that. Sai unfroze and walked off not even looking at Roxas again. Roxas and Axel looked at me confused I sighed and said "Roxas why don't u go talk to Sai and c what's up she never told me so I know nothing" Roxas nodded and headed off. Axel walked over to and took a seat on the black leather couch in my room that was in front of the TV. "Okay spill" Axel said I smiled and said "U know me too well" "Yes yes I do" "Well I believe no I know that Sai is planning to ignore Roxas inorder to not fall for him." "Well that is stupid but how do u know that if she didn't tell u?" "Well for some werid reason I feel like I knew Sai before all this" "Hmmmm maybe u did" "Well it is late time for bed" "Yay ur right night" Axel said as he stood up he gave my forehead a kiss and walked off leaving me speakless and blushing darker then his hair.


	9. Normal Not Possible

RA'S POV

I wake and slowly but surely get out of bed and throw on the org uniform/cloak. I was just able to get the cloak on when Axel came flying into my room. 0.0 "Axel? What are u doing here at this time?" "Can u help me cook some breakfast" "What 0.0 no way" "Huh why?" "Cuz no matter who teachs u u just can't cook" "Aaaaawww plz" Axel begged giving me probably the cutest puppy dog face ever. "Must not give in…oh dang not working…..urg fine I will help u" I said sighing not able to turn down that puppy dog face.

FF A FEW MINUTES IN THE KITCHEN

BOOM! "AXEL!" "Sorry!" "Oh well at least u lasted longer then last time." "C" 0.0 "Uuuuummmm Axel" "what?" "Code 911 on hair" Axel finally look up to c his hair brusting into flames and u would think with him being a pro and what not it wouldn't bother him. Well ur wrong cuz the next second Axel is running around screaming and trying to bat it out. I bolt to the skin wear I had place a bucket full of water before we even started. Picking it up I dashed towards Axel and splashed the fire out. "See? What did I tell you? YOU CAN'T COOK!" I said, pointing to the black burnt mess on top of the stove that had exploded all over everything. "Well at least it's not as bad as last time!" Axel protested. I shivered. "True, but lets clean up this mess." Axel nodded and we started to clean it up. Once we were done I noticed Sai sitting down eating some ceral looking depressed. "Ok, what's wrong?" I asked. "Nothing, I'm fine!" Sai said using a cheery voice and tossed a smile at me. "Like. Hell." I said giving her a knowing look.

"Really, I'm fine. Perfectly fine." Sai said trying to brighten up the smile. "Stop trying to lie to me. I know you too well." A secretive look passed between me and Axel. "What's wrong?" "NOTHING!" Sai shouted. Then Roxas walked in grabbed some ceral and sat down far away from Sai as possible. I looked at Axel and he nodded heading over to Roxas.

AXEL'S POV

"Hey buddy, what's wrong?" I asked. Roxas shrugged. "Nothing really, why?" He asked as nonchalantly as he could. "Well, you're sitting all the way over there." I said bluntly. "I'm fine" Roxas said glancing at Sai but he quickly looked away. With that Roxas quickly finished his cereal and cleaned up. "I'm going to go see if any of us have a mission." He said leaving the room. With that Ra walked over and stood beside me and we both gave Sai a look saying explain. "What?" Sai asked.

Ra's POV

"Your facial expression is guilt mixed with depression." I stated. Sai sighed standing up "Later" I nodded knowing she ment she would explain another time. "Hey guys, do you know how I got here?" "Well someone was ordered to bring you" I stated. "That means I probably lived before this not as a nobody." we just nodded. "Huh! Do you know who brought me here?" we didn't reply not knowing if we should tell her. "Was it Roxas?" We both looked surprised. "How do you know that?" Axel said shocked. "When I fell off the clock tower, I had this dream…" Sai said. "Can you tell us the dream?" We both asked. Sai then explained the dream and we were a little surprised by it. "I wonder who that boy was" Sai said. "Probably just someone your mind made up. After all, it was just a dream." Axel said while I remained silent. That boy they why Sai described him sounded a lot like the org imposter and he oddly sound familiar. I wonder why oh well not important right now. "hm maybe ur right" Sai said. Roxas walked in and said "Axel and Ra have a mission. about a lot of heartless and a boss or something. Go check with Xemnas." We smiled happy to get a mission together and something else that we plan to keep secert and headed out. The mission was to kill a whole shit load of heartless and a boss in Halloween town (S-heheehe in the Halloween mood :D) The mission only took about 30 minutes cuz it took a while to find all the heartless. "Man theses missions r to easy for u r they" Axel said as we walked back to where Roxas and Sai where. "Yep and I think I have fought heartless before I was a nobody" "Hmm interesting" …..0.0.…..We walked in to c Sai leaning on Roxas and we both smirked they had made up/solved what ever problem they had :3. "ELLO PARTY PEOPLEZ!" We shouted as we burst into the room making Sai and Roxas jump. "Ohhh, are we interrupting something?" Axel asked mischievously. "N-NO!" They both yelled blushing a dark shade of red. "Heheh hey, Axel they're both blushing the color of your hair!" I giggled. They calmed down and Sai shouted "Shut up idiots!" "Speaking of hair…tonight?" Axel smirked evilly. "Yep, tonight!" I said smiling a demonic smile. 0.0 Sai and Roxas said while swallowing hard "Oh god, I'm scared….." "Well I'm going to sleep" I said and left with Axel leaving not long after.

We crashed in Axel's room waiting till we knew every1 was a sleep before we headed out to set up our new prank :3. Once we finished we crashed in Axel's room till early morning just before every1 wakes up.

We then headed off to Twilight town to hide from their wrath. We stayed hiden and watched a pink Sai and Roxas laugh at each other and we couldn't help but join in. We didn't realize they had stopped laughing till we heard. "DOUCHES! I'M GONNA MAKE YOU PAY!" 0.0 Sai and Roxas ran towards us but we took off but Sai was able to catch us cuz we were still laughing as we ran. Sai kicked us both right across the head and we fell down rubbing the spot. Sai glared at us while cracking her knuckles. "Sai, don't kill them" Roxas said as he finally caught up. Why couldn't he have been here when she attacked us .. "But but but but… …pinkkkkkkk?" Sai said pointing to her hair which made me and Axel burst out laughing. Roxas and Sai smirked evilly at us and said "Just laugh it up" We stopped laughing at that. "Ra! Axel! Roxas!" Hayner, Pence, and Olette said running up to us. Sai kind of hid behind Roxas. "Roxas, you finally got yourself a girlfriend?" Olette asked. Sai and Roxas both turned red and Roxas yelled "N-NO! OF COURSE NOT!" "Oh, right. Anyways hi, this is Hayner, Pence, and I'm Olette." She smiled and held out a hand towards Sai. "Hey, I'm Sai. Nice to meet you." Sai said as she shook Olette's hand. "You too." She than glanced at me and Axel again. "Aw that's so sweet, did one of you finally confess that you love each other?" We both turned a dark shade of red and yelled "NO WAY WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" "Well Axel's cloak says _I love Ra_ and Ra's cloak says _I love Axel_." Olette giggled along with Sai and Roxas. "WHA-WHEN DID YOU GUYS-UGH!" We said freaking at which only made them laugh more. "We're going to be late!" Hayner suddenly shouted. "Oh yeah, crap the train is going to leave any minute now!" Pence and Hayner started running. "Well, we'll see you guys later. Bye!" Olette ran off after Hayner and Pence. "Wouldn't it be cool to live in a normal world like this with normal people and a routine and stuff?" Sai said her eyes sparkling. We all looked at her "What? It would! No having to fight, and no risk of your friends fading away…it's, like, a perfect way to live!" Sai said and we just continued to look at her "Ok, I guess it's just me…" Sai said. There was a small awkward silence until Roxas interrupted it. "It _would_ be fun, but the closest we can get to that is sea-salt ice-cream and hanging out until we go back." Sai smiled a thank you towards Roxas which he returned and we all headed off to the clock tower to eat some sea-salt ice-cream. After that we headed back to hq and crashed in our own rooms.


	10. Confessions

I woke up the next morning to Axel once again charging/bursting into my room. "Axel?" I asked calmly since him bursting in was nothing new. "Come on we r going to have the whole day to our selves just like old times :D" Axel said with a look saying he was up to something. "Really? Why?" "Roxas and Sai have a mission" With that we took off down the hall to tell Roxas and Sai. We bursted in yelling happily/ excited "You guys have a mission!"

"Um, You guys are happy." Sai said looking at us strange but I just surged it of. "Well, yeah. Anyways Mansex wants to see you!" I said smiling. "Mansex?" Sai laughed. "Yeah, I've pretty much always called him that. If you rearrange the letters in Xemnas, you get Mansex!" I said. "Awesome. Now lets go!" Sai said, her sugar rush must be kicking in, grabbing Roxas's hand, and running off to find Mansex. Once they were gone Axel smiled grabbing my hand and dragging me towards his room. "Axel?" I asked confused. Axel just smiled at me and once we were outside his room Axel put his hands over my eyes. "Axel?" I heard the door open and felt myself being walked into Axel's room and the door close behind us. When Axel removed his hands I was greeted by a site of a table set up covered in a black sheet and red rose petals scattered all over. The table set in front of a raging fire place. "Oh Axel this is beautiful." I said shocked. "Then would u like to join me for dinner?" Axel said holding his arm out. Taking Axel's arm I said "I would love to" Axel then led me towards one of the chairs and pulled it out for me. Once I sat down Axel pushed the chair in and took a seat across from me. Dinner went great. We had chili and soda. We were now laying on Axel's bed the area where we had ate was now gone. "Ra?" "Ya?" "I need to tell u something" Axel said sitting up. "What?" I said sitting up as well and looking at Axel strange. "Uuuummmmm…..okay this is going to sound strange…" "Axel u don't have to tell me if u don't want to." "No I have to. Ra when ever I am around u my whole world lights up. I feel something in my chest. I feel like I have a heart." "Axel….." "Ra I-I love u" I stared at him wide eyed. Axel took my reaction wrong and turned away from me saying "It's okay if u don't feel the same" Axel was just about to leave when I grabbed his hand Turning him around I said "I love u too, Axel" Axel smiled widely and quickly pulled me into a passionate kiss I blushed slightly. Everything vanished all that matter was me, Axel and this moment. (Unknown to both me and Axel Sai and Roxas had run into Axel's room to find us kissing) Pulling away we both smiled brightly and Axel said "I guess we have to thank Sai and Roxas cuz I don't think I would have told u if they hadn't done it" "Well I'm glad u did" "Me too" After a few more passionate kisses me and Axel settled down to sleep say "I love u" 1 more time before we both fell into the calm darkness of sleep. The next day I was pulled from my sleep by Axel kissing me full on the lips. Fully awake I smiled against Axel's lips and kissed back. Pulling away I smiled brightly at Axel. "Good morning my godess" Axel said causing me to blush and stutter out "I-I'm no godess" "U r too me" "U're a god to me" We smiled at each other give each other a few more kisses before we got up and got ready for the day. We had decided to check up on Roxas and Sai. To our Surprise we found them both in Roxas's room cuddled up together. Smirking Axel took out a camera (camera that once u took it u could print from the camera) and took a picture. Once it was printed we headed to the kitchen for some food. Looking at the pic I couldn't help but say "Aw, so cute!" "What's so cute?" Sai asked as she walked in. "This!" Axel said taking the pic and shoving it in Sai's face. Before Sai could take it from Axel he put it out of her reach. Every time Sai jumped for it Axel moved it out of her reach. "AXEL! YOU F*CKING DOUCHE! GIVE ME THE PICTURE!" Sai screamed. "What picture?" Roxas asked coming into the room. "GIVE IT!" Then Axel's hand froze. Literally with ice all around it. Sai then jumped up and grabbed it. Roxas took it from Sai's hand and turned bright red. "AXEL, YOU IDIOT!" Axel smirked as he melted the ice on his arm with fire cuz he was to lazy to heat himself up to melt it. I snatched it from Roxas's hand and took of down the hall with Axel right beside me. We could hear Sai yell "GET BACK HERE!" We were hiding around the corner watching as Sai ran into Mansex. "SAI!" He screamed. "Uh, Yeah?" Sai asked. "I think you have a mess to clean up?" Mansex said annoyed. Sai looked around and noticed that there was ice covering the ceiling, floor, and walls. "Why do I to clean it up?" Sai whined. "Because u did it" "NO I DIDN'T!" Sai screamed adding more ice to the ice already there. "Shit" Sai mumbled poking the ice. "How the hell did I do that" Sai asked. "You'll figure it out. Clean it up!" Mansex demanded. "Butbutbutbut it's Axel's fault too! He got me pissed off because he took a picture of me and Roxas sl…er…he took a mean picture!" Sai argued. Man was it getting hard not to laugh. Mansex raised a brow and said "Axel I know your over there around the corner laughing, now help Sai clean this mess up." "Damn" We both said as we walked over towards Sai and Mansex. Both glaring at Mansex. "Now" Mansex said and walked off. "Stupid Mansex" I muttered. With that Axel and I walked over to the middle of the ice mess and melted it together using our fire power. "The rest is up to u" Axel said and we walked off. "Man I'm tired" I said "Me too" Axel said. "Hey we still have the pic" I said smirking. "Scrape book!" Axel. U c me and Axel had started a scrape book not long after I arrived here putting all/any pics of us and friends. Once the scrape book was safely put back on the self in my room we both cuddled in bed. I was out like a light once my head hit the pillow


	11. Fight Resolved

We were awaken by Sai scream of "SHIT!" and Demyx yelling "NO! DON'T KILL CHESTER!" By the time Demyx had scream we were already standing by Sai's door with Roxas. "Jeesh, way to blow my eardrums out…who's Chester?" we heard Sai asked. "Chester is my pet heartless." Demyx said smiling, picking Chester up, and huging him. "Um…ok? Tell Chester not to wake people up by trying to take their non-existent hearts. And who are YOU?" Sai asked. "I'm Demyx, got it mem-" He got cut off by Axel saying as me, him, and Roxas walked in. "Finish that sentence and next thing you know your body will burst into flames." "Aw, I just wanted to try it once…" Demyx pouted. "No, get your own catchphrase!" Axel said, annoyed. "Can I say 'believe it'?" Demyx asked. "No, its annoying and already taken." Axel replied. "Stop! Demyx Time!" Demyx tried. "Not taken, but still annoying." I said. "Well that'll be my catchphrase!" Demyx grinned. "Oh, you're Sai, right?" "Uh, yeah." Sai replied. "Mansex has another mission for you." He paused, then bursted out laughing. "What?" "Your name is like Saix!" He giggled. "SHUT UP THAT GUY IS A DOUCHE!" Sai kicked him hard making Demyx fall, and laughed evilly. "Sorry, Jeesh, you didn't have to kick me." Demyx said as he got up and rubbed his butt because he fall on it. "Why are you in here anyways?" Roxas asked. "Chester ran in here." Demyx held Chester up and it smiled. "What about you guys?" "Well we heard her scream 'SHIT' so we came to see what was up." Axel said. "How is your leg, Sai?" Roxas asked. "Huh? Its all better." Sai grinned "Well I'm gonna go see what Mansex wants me to do. Thanks for the potion Roxas!" Sai said giving Roxas a quick hug before leaving to see Mansex. "Hey Roxas u wanted to tell us something" I asked once we were in the privacy of Roxas's room. "Ya" Roxas then explained to us about a girl he fell in love with but she was already in love with someone. She then had to leave with the boy named Riku though before she left she gave him a note that said _You're really cool and I hope to see you again. I have to leave though now to go to a different world. Riku and I stayed here too long anyways. I need to find my best friends so we can all live on the island I told you about again together. Maybe we'll meet at one of the worlds I visit. You're an awesome friend I'll __**never**__ forget_. And a panda charm which he kept on a shelf in his room which he showed us. It also turns out the girl was Sai but she doesn't remember now. "Hmmm Riku that name sounds familiar for some stupid reason" I said. It was true Riku that name sounded like a far off lost/locked away memory. "Maybe u heard it somewhere before" Axel said. "Hmmm I doubt it but it doesn't matter at the moment. We'll worry about that when the time comes." I said. Once we finished talking Roxas headed of to make sure Sai wasn't hurt and me and Axel sat close together in the lounge area, Though it would have been nice to cuddle but Mansex would kill us if he found out we were together. Not long later Sai and Roxas joined us. We both noticed that Roxas and Sai weren't talking. "Ok, what happened?" The both of us asked. "Nothing." Roxas said, and Sai just looked away. "Its obvious _something_ happened_ again_. Last time it was a quick fight, so I guess it'll also be a quick fight this time, but I don't know." Axel sighed "It's not a fight." they both said at the same time. "Ok then, a lovers quarrel." I teased. "Its not a fight." they repiled. "Then what?" we both asked. "I don't even know, ask him!" Sai said, frustrated and stomped out of the room. We then looked questionly at Roxas who sighed and told us. Turns out Roxas saw Sai and apparently Riku about to kiss. Sighing Axel said "U should head to bed Roxas u looked wiped" Roxas nodded and with that we all headed to bed. The next day I had a mission with Sai. "Don't let Sai know what Roxas told us" Axel said. "I won't" I said kissing Axel bye and going off to get Sai. "Hey" I said as I entered the kitchen. "What's wrong" I asked Sai. "Meh" Sao groaned out of frustration. "Great answer. We got a mission together to go on a search for a kid named Sora. I guess Mansex has been stalking him and lost track of him or something. Don't know, but lets go." "Hm. Maybe Riku knows where Sora is." "Riku? Who's that? Oh is he your secret boyfriend?" I teased even though I know from what Roxas told me. "I seriously don't know at this point. Wait, you don't remember Riku? Or Sora or Kairi? Or ME?" "Hm? Don't know who they are, but of course I remember YOU. You're one of my best friends that I met a week ago when you joined the organization." I said as if it was obvious. "So you _don't_ remember." Sai sighed. "You're acting weird. Are you okay? Oh, I get it. Its because of whatever happened between you and Roxas." though I bet money that wasn't why she was acting werid. "I guess" Shrugging I made a portal and we both walked though to Agrabah. Ah the sweet sweet heat. "So what happened yesterday?" I asked as we walked around trying to find Sora. "Well…I kind of got my memories back of before now. I used to be really close to this guy Riku. I kind of sort of…" Sai rambled. "_Loved_ Riku?" I asked. "Uh yeah. And we almost kissed, but uh that's when Roxas interrupted, saying Mansex told him to help me with my mission. Hm. It was since then he was acting weird. But then again it might be because I was acting a little weird. But now he's mad/sad and I have no idea why!" Sai finished. I sighed "You're SO blind." I said looking at Sai seriously. "Do you love Roxas?" "I uh…why do you-" Sai started. I cut her off and said "Do you love Roxas?" "…yeah…" she finally answered. "But you also love Riku." Sai nodded. "I know you probably already know this, but you can't have both. You have to decide which one you love more and are better off with. No matter what you choose, you'll be breaking a heart. But it can't be helped and they'll find the person they're really destined to be with." I said hoping to god she would pick Roxas. Sai sighed. "Thanks, that clears it up a bit.""And don't forget, we're best friends and I'll always be there for you." I said. Okay that last sentence sounded really familiar. Sai smiled really big and hugged me. "Thank you Ra!" "You're…welcome…but…air…please…" I said as I struggled to breathe due to Sai's tight hug. "Oh hehe sorry." Sai said as she let go. "So you know who you choose?" I asked and secretly praying/hoping that it was Roxas. "Well, kind of. I think I love Riku more, but it would be easier to be with Roxas. Plus I know I will grow to love Roxas more than Riku really quickly." Sai said. "So Roxas it is!" I smiled as Sai nodded. "I'd hate to see the kid so depressed all the time." Man was I happy that she said Roxas. Sai nodded again. "I love Roxas, and I'll try not to do anything to hurt him…wait, but what if he doesn't love me back?" "Oh trust me. He does. And even if he didn't, in time, he would, so don't worry!" I said giving an assuring smile. "Thanks. You're the bestest bestest…evilest at pranking…but bestest friend ever!" Sai said. "And you better remember the pranking part!" I said smiling evilly. Sai shivered. "Sometimes though, you scare the crap out of me." "Yup!" I chuckled. "Time to go to the clock tower, I don't think we're gonna find that Sora kid." "Clock Tower?" Sai said. "Yeah, with Axel and Roxas to eat ice-cream. Just don't fall this time. No Sai guts on the ground." "Heyyy that's not funny!" Sai said pouting. I laughed making a portal and shoved Sai though after her staring at it for a few minutes. Axel and Roxas where already there. It just so happens when I shoved Sai though the portal she landed on Roxas. Axel had place Roxas's and Sai's ice cream beside Sai's face and she let out a small squeal due to the sudden cold. "Eat your ice-cream before it melts!" Axel ordered. "And for you, my goddess." He held out an ice-cream to me and I smiled, turning a little red. When Sai sat beside Roxas he scooted away. Smiling me and Axel finished our ice cream and cuddled up together watching Roxas and Sai. Who had now stopped scooting and were talking. "Roxas, I don't know why I made you mad, sad, or whatever, but whatever I did, I'm sorry and I still wanna be friends. Please forgive me!" Sai said hugging Roxas. We saw Roxas nodded. "Do you mind if I stay in this position? It's really comfy." Sai said tightening the hug a little. "I don't mind." He said. "But don't forget about your ice-cream, it's melting all over you." "Hm?" Sai then started eating her ice-cream. Once they were done we all watched the sunset. With that we headed back to org hq. Me and Axel headed directly to Axel's room to go to sleep. We woke up early to prank Mansex. Though the prank was a small one cuz all we did was write 'don't trust me' across his forehead and draw a small flame as well. Though out the day me and Axel cuddled, kissed, and did anything close couples did. Though out the whole time we also hid from Mansex. So the day was very uneventful.


	12. Stupid Sai and Heartbroken Roxas

The next day we woke and headed towards to the kitchen to find Roxas and Sai finally making up. Bursting in we yelled "AW, YOU GUYS FINALLY MADE UP!" "Uh, yeah…kind of. I don't even know why we were fighting in the first place." Sai said shrugging. Axel looked at Roxas with a look that said explain. "Later" Roxas said. "Ok. Anyways you guys made up just in time because you got a mission together. Eliminate the Organization XV imposter. Be careful." Axel replied. Sai's face flushed for some reason. "Hey Sai, are you ok?" Roxas asked Sai waving his arms in her face. "Y-yeah…I'm uh fine." Sai stuttered. "Be careful. He almost killed me. But only because he caught me off guard." I said remembering the fight I had with the organization imposter. Though for some reason I knew if the imposter knew who I was. They probably wouldn't have done that. "RIKU WOULD **NEVER** TRY TO KILL YOU, WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT?" Sai screamed without thinking them quickly covered her mouth. "Riku's the imposter? That guy you-" Roxas started but Sai cut him off. "NO, he's not, you see uh… It's uh…Riku has a coat just like organization XV and I thought you thought he was the imposter." Sai said laughing nervously. Though I knew once again for some odd reason that she was lying but didn't push it. "So let's go." Roxas said opening a portal and holding his hand out for Sai. Sai gave a slight smile and took his hand, and walked through with Roxas. Axel and me went to the clock tower and watched Sai confront the imposter aka Riku. "U were right Ra Riku is the imposter" "Ya I hoped I wasn't" "Let's just hope she and Roxas hook up not Riku and her" "Ya I would hate to c either of them hurt." "Same here same here Ra" When Sai finally arrived she acknowledge us with a smile "Hey" "Hey, where were you?" I asked even though we already knew but she had vanished near the end and that got us worried. "Just at the Train Station." Sai replied. We both sighed in relief. Sai then randomly laughed which creped us out a bit. "What? Have you finally lost it?" I/Axel asked. "Our names are funny. Ra is Rawr, Axel is…well and axel, Roxas is rock sex, and Sai is…hmm…" Sai said. "It's like Saix. Enough said." Roxas said as he came up from behind Sai. Sai spun around to c Roxas "Oh, hi Roxas!" Sai said laughing nervously. Roxas then handed us all ice cream. "What's wrong? You've been acting really weird ever since you…" Roxas's eyes turned big. "…ever since you 'went to look at the train station for the imposter'…for Riku. You never said you didn't find him." "Ugh, no Roxas, can we PLEASE not do this?" Sai said. "What happened?" He asked. "Nothing, he just uh wanted to talk." Sai said. Okay now I was curious and worried. "Did he hurt you?" He asked. "Roxas, you sound like a worried mom. No mommy, he didn't hurt me." "I'm sorry. I don't want what happened to Ra to happen to you." Roxas said genuinely worried. I looked at Axel and I could tell he was remembering what had happened to me. "Will you guys tell him I'm fine?" Sai said sighing. "Nope, we agree with Roxas." We both said turning to each other and started talking in a muffled tone. "Man Axel all these names I've been hearing sound so familiar." I said. "What are all the names?" Axel asked "Sora, Riku, Sai" "Hhmm u sure u just have heard them from somewhere?" "No I'm positive their from my life as a somebody" Roxas then yelled "We'll be back" And left with Sai on his shoulder. "OK" We said smirking knowing Roxas was going to confess well hopefully he was. Once they were gone we continued with are conversation. "Well what do u remember?" "All I remember Axel is an island being destroied all round me, heartless crowding closer to me. I was calling out for someone. Wait I remember now I was yelling something like Sora! Riku! Kairi! Sai! I remember feeling so weak and helpless. The last thing I felt was heartless ripping me to shreds." "Wow that has got to be painful" "Ya I hope I can remember everything some day" "Why some day?" "Cuz I don't care if I remember or not all that matters is the now" "True" Roxas then came back looking depressed. "Roxas?" "She doesn't like me she still loves Riku" 0.0 Okay I was mad now and as soon as Sai came back I walked over to her and hit her on the head. "YOU IDIOT! IT WAS SO CLOSE! **SO CLOSE!**" I yelled. "Ow! Why did you hit me?" "I'm not allowed to say but UGH! YOU'RE SO STUPID!" "I think we've established this a long time ago." Sai replied. "Yeah, well you've gone up a WHOLE freaking LEVEL of stupid." "How?" "UGH!" I said before I fell silent not talking. Once we got back to hq me and Axel laid curled up. "U okay?" "Ya I'll be fine Axel. I'm just upset Sai did that" "What to vent?" Axel said smirking that smirking saying he had something planed. "Oh yes I would my pranking love" "Then come my love let the prank begin." We ran quietly into Sai's room and began our work. Smiling as we collapsed onto Axel's bed once the job was done. "I would say that was a nice way to end the day" "Yep" We then fell into a peaceful sleep cuddled together. Sai slept peaceful as well un aware of the prank pulled on her. That her face now had a mustache, swirls on her cheeks, STUPID on her forehead, and little fire drawing all over her face. The next day Me and Axel walked into the kitchen to meet a Sai glaring at us though the glare really had no effect with the way her face was. "What?" We asked playing dumb. "WHAT DID I DO THAT'S SO STUPID?" Sai asked. "You'll find out soon." Axel said with a smirk. Roxas and Sai looked at him questionly but I just smiled at Axel. "Oh god, am I going to die?" Sai asked scared. "Nope, worse!" I said cheerfully scaring Sai more. "Just kidding. You'll be mad at first, but you'll get over it. Oh, and we have a mission together today." I said remembering the note I got from Mansex earlier. "Okie, let's go then." Sai said after she got dressed and cleaned her face. "ready?" I asked. "Yup!" Sai said and I made a portal to Twilight Town. On the other side of the portal. "What's our mission?" Sai asked. "Same as yesterday. Kill the imposter." I said. Sai face turned pale. Ya the mission was crap it rain the whole time and I had it with the rain plus I was partially in pain due to the rain. I was in pain since my powers involve Fire. So Sai and me where heading back to hq. "Ugh, I don't want to!" Sai suddenly muttered. "What?" I asked making a portal. "I'll meet you at the castle." Sai said. "…Ok be careful then." I said leaving with an unsure face. Once I was back Axel came to me look happy but confused "Where's Sai?" "She said she had to do something but I have a bad feeling about it" "She'll be fine" "U're right" "C now come on u look tried" Nodding I followed Axel into my room and once again we cuddled together and I drifted off to sleep as Axel hummed a calming tune while he petted my head.


	13. Mansex

The next morning I woke to Axel kiss up and down my neck. I couldn't help but let out a small moan which got Axel smirking. "Good morning my love" Axel said when he left my neck. "Morning" I said with a yawn. "So what the plan today?" Axel asked "Well help Sai and Roxas to settle their problem that I probably have today" "K they always get in fights why don't they just say they love each other but the plan will be. I'll talk to Roxas if he doesn't cooperate I'll resort to a more persuasive way" "Oh lit his butt" "Yep u know me too well" "U know it" With that we shared a quick kiss before we headed towards the kitchen. "Hey, where's Roxas?" We asked surprised to not see Roxas wasn't up yet like he usually is. "I don't know…" Sai said as she picked at her ceral. "CRAP! I don't want that to happen!" we both looked at her strange at her sudden out burst. "Hehe, I'm uh…going back to my cereal." Sai said going back to picking at her ceral. "I'll go get him." Axel said going done the hall cuz it seemed Roxas and Sai were yet again in another fight. "So, what's up? Is there any drama between you and Roxas right now?" I asked "I hope not!" Sai replied. Me and Sai talked randomly till I got up and said while I filled a bucket of water "Well, looks like it's time to fill up a bucket." "Why do you need that?" Sai asked but I didn't answer.

AXEL'S POV

I finally found Roxas who was walking around randomly. "Okay Roxas whatever is going between u and Sai needs to be resolved." I said. "No" "Well sorry Roxas u r going to talk to her weather u want to or not" I said dragging Roxas towards the kitchen. Right outside the kitchen Roxas pulled away from me and yelled "I DON'T WANT TO!" "You're going to have to eventually." I said calmly but I was amused with how much of a struggle Roxas was putting up. "NOT NOW THOUGH!" Roxas screamed back. "U leave me no choice" I said sighing and with a snap I lit Roxas's butt on fire. "AH!" Roxas yelled running into the kitchen and headed straight to the bucket Ra set out for this and sat in it. Causing Sai to laugh and Ra to snicker. "I told you I'd do that if you didn't cooperate." I said smirking as I walked into the room. "DON'T LAUGH!" Roxas yelled still siting in the bucket but it only caused Sai to laugh more. "Roxas you were sure on fire!" Sai said lamely. "Ok, done with the jokes now?" Roxas asked un-amused. "Yeah, but why didn't you want to come in here?" Sai asked. "Hmm. It's a secret" Roxas repiled making Sai's eyes rolled. "Whatever secret it is you can tell me right? We're like best buddies!" Sai said. Roxas flinched. "**I'm **his buddy. You're his…GIRL-" I started to say but was cut off when Roxas hopped up and punched my arm. "One of my best friends!" Roxas then finished. "Yeah, which means you can tell me." Sai repiled. "Well, you see if I tell you, it's like saying…this is an example, ok? It's just an example. It's like telling someone who's been your best friend for a long time that you suddenly hate their guts." Roxas repiled. Sai then let out a forced laugh and said while putting her bowl in the sink "Ok then if you hate me just go and say it to my face instead of indirectly." "It was uh…just an example." Roxas repeated. "I know. You just told me that. You think I'm stupid too?"Sai said letting out another forced laugh and leaving the kitchen. "Well I think you should have said it. Now she thinks you hate her, nice going." I said. "Do you guys feel something strange?" Roxas said strangely out of breathe.

RA'S POV

"You mean like something REALLY bad is happening?" I replied having the same feeling. "Yeah, shit." Roxas cursed. "I kind of feel it too." Axel said, just noticing. "You think Sai's in trouble or something?" He asked. "Yeah, let's find her." Roxas said. With that we all took off searching the hq for Sai and met back up in the round room aka the lounge. "Did any of you find her?" Roxas asked. Axel and me shook our no. "Damn" Roxas said. "Axel and I will check Agrabah. You check Twilight Town." I said. Roxas nodded and we all headed out. Me and Axel searched throughout Agrabah but no sign of Sai. "Where is she!" I said panicing "Ra calm down we'll find her." Axel said. "How can I not panic" I said. "Well let's just head to twilight town and help Roxas" "K" With that we were out. When we arrived in Twilight town we saw Roxas with a bloody Sai screaming at Mansex. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN USELESS? SHE'S KILLED MANY HEARTLESS FOR YOU BECAUSE SHE HAS A KEYBLADE! SHE'S DONE A LOT FOR THIS ORGANIZATION AND _THIS_ IS HOW YOU REPAY HER?" We were right beside Roxas trying to calm him down but Roxas didn't even notice us till Mansex "WHAT DO YOU MEAN USELESS? SHE'S KILLED MANY HEARTLESS FOR YOU BECAUSE SHE HAS A KEYBLADE! SHE'S DONE A LOT FOR THIS ORGANIZATION AND _THIS_ IS HOW YOU REPAY HER?" We were right beside Roxas trying to calm him down but Roxas didn't even notice us till Mansex left back to hq saying "I suppose she's been somewhat useful. Fine, I guess we can keep her." "What the hell does he mean KEEP her like she's some stranded animal?" Roxas said. "Roxas, don't worry about him now, we need to get her to Vexen." Axel said. "Right." Roxas said leaving quickly in a portal to Vexen. "MAN THAT BASTARD I KNEW THERE WAS A REASON I DIDN'T LIKE THAT GUY!" I yelled angry then breaking down in tears. Axel took me in his arms and used a portal to go to his room. Once in his room Axel sat down on his bed with me still in his arms still crying. Axel started rocking me back and forth. "Ssssssssshhhhhhhhhh it's okay" That night I fell asleep crying cuddled up to Axel.


	14. Halloween wait Ra no!

{S-ello people Halloween is here so I thought why not do a Halloween edition to a story of mine A-yep so we hope u enjoy :D}

RA'S POV

I was awaken by Demyx who was running down the halls screaming "HALLOWEEN!" urg Demyx. Then the next thing I hear is "AAAAAAAHHHHHH AXEL AAAAAAHHHHHH I'M SORRY" and Demyx's running feet which were no going the opposite way. "Hahahaahaha" I laughed as I exited my room. "Hey" I turned towards the voice to c Axel who was not chasing Demyx any more. "yeah?" "Mansex is sending us, Sai and Roxas to Halloween town for some r-n-r" "Really?" "Yep shocking I know" "Man whatever bit him today better do it again" "Yeah I know what u mean" "Well let's go get Sai and Roxas :D" With that me and Axel bolted off towards the kitchen were hopefully Sai and Roxas were. We burst into the room luckily Sai and Roxas were there. "Sai Roxas!" "Huh?" they said as they turned around. "Come on" Axel said grabbing Roxas as I grabbed Sai. We then ran off dragging them behind us. We didn't even pay attention to what Sai and Roxas were saying. We finally arrived at the lounge letting go of Sai and Roxas. "Ooofff" "Could have been a little bit gentler" Sai said "What u guys so excited about?" Roxas asked knowing we would only drag them around if we were really excited about something. "U won't believe us but…" Axel started to say and I finished "Mansex is sending us to Halloween town for some r-n-r" 0.0 "Really?" Sai and Roxas asked. "Yep now come on" I said opening a portal and hopping in with Axel. Roxas and Sai came through a few minutes later with Roxas pulling Sai through. "Wow" Sai said taking a look at everyone "Yeah every time u come here u automatically change into a Halloween outfit/look" I said. "Nice costume Sai" I said and I notice Roxas was blushing. "Well Jack should be around here some where" I said. "yay I wonder where he is?" Axel said "Well it is Halloween" Roxas said. 0.0 "Town square!" ME and Axel shout running of towards town square with Sai and Roxas following quite a distance behind. Once Roxas and Sai were out of site. Grinning me ad Axel hid in a near by coffin . We wait till we heard Roxas and Sai walking and talking about something close to the coffin. We smirk and fling the coffin opening jumping out in front of Sai and Roxas and yell "BOO!" They both scream. Sai jumps on to Roxas and they both tumble onto the floor. Me and Axel look at the scene before and started laughing. Roxas was flat on his back with Sai sprawled across him. Sai and Roxas c the position they are in and scramble away from each other blushing like crazy which just makes me and Axel laugh more. After a few minutes involving me and Axel calming down we head back off to watch Jack's Halloween feast. We enjoyed watching Jack perform and once Jack was finished I called him over. "Ello Axel, Ra., Roxas, and uuuummmm who is this?" Jack asked. "This is our new friend Sai and Sai this is Jack Skeleton" The share a greeting and Shake hands. "I hope u guys enjoy this Halloween and it was nice cing u all again" Jack said as he left to attend to the rest of Halloween town. "Well me and Axel r off" I said 0.0 "What?" Roxas and Sai yelled. "Well behave ourselves" Axel said as we started walking off "Yay don't do anything I/we wouldn't" I said back and with that me and Axel took off at high speed down the path. We finally crash down in the forest laughing our heads off happily. I lean on Axel smiling happily and Axel rested his head on mine. Turning around I claimed Axel's lips . At first the kiss was soft but passionate and then it got a bit rougher but all the more passionate. I could feel Axel lay me on the ground as he was above me without breaking our kiss. I felt Axel's tongue lick my lips asking for entrance I smirked and kept my lips closed. Axel smirked and dragged his hand under my clothes/armor and folded my breast in my Bra. With that I couldn't help but moan and Axel's tongue shot into my mouth. We immediately started fighting for dominance but in the end Axel won. After what felt like seconds yet in reality was like an hour we finally pulled away. "I love u Ra" "I love u too Axel" "Hey guys!" "huh?" Me and Axel asked snapping out of our daze to see Sai and Roxas had indeed found us. "Ummmm hey guys" I said "How long have u guys been there?" Axel asked "Oh long enough" Sai said smiling. "Oh okay" Axel said. "Well I believe we are ready to leave and we got Demyx his candy" Roxas said "Okay go…" I said but stopped something wasn't right "Ra u okay?" Axel asked I growled and summoned my katana (Sephiroth's sword).

AXEL'S POV

"Okay go…" Ra said but stopped and I saw a shadow of some sort fly into her "Ra u okay?" I asked her unsure when I didn't get a reply but a growl and her summoning her weapon I knew what had happened. I grabbed Sai and Roxas and jumped back out of range of Ra's attacks "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Sai yelled. "Yeah" Roxas said. "Guys I believe Ra is possessed by something." I said. "0.0 WHAT THEN WHAT R WE GOING TO DO?" Sai yelled. "Well we have 2 options" I Said. "What are they?" Sai asked. "Well I would prefer to go with option 2" I said "Axel just say them already" Roxas said. "Well option 1 is we kill her….." I started "NO WAY!" Sai and Roxas yelled "C and option 2 is we somehow free her from control before we have to resort to injuring her to free her" I said "let's hope we can free her before we have to hurt her" Roxas said I nodded my head just wanting to go save her. "well let's go already" Sai said. We nodded and took off to save a best friend and my love. Not long after we arrived back where we had last seen Ra were we attacked by Ra. I reluctantly summoned my chakrams to defend my self and in no way harm Ra. Ra attacked us without stop and all we could do was block each swing that was till the on controlling Ra must of found her other weapon the key blade. "0.0 oh crap" I said as Ra summoned her Keyblade. "OKAY SINCE WHEN HAS SHE HAD THAT!" Sai yelled. "We'll talk about it later focus on the now!" I yelled. Sai nodded. The fight continued and an hour has past and we were all still blocking Ra's attacks with much difficulty yet Ra was some how getting faster. I just block an attack from Ra and she vanished. I twist around in hopes to find her but I saw Sai down on the ground her weapon gone. I saw Ra disarm Roxas and he fell beside Sai. 0.0 I watched Ra raise her weapon to kill them. Sai had her eyes closed in fear and Roxas was grabbing a hold of Sai and they were both saying something but I couldn't tell what it was. The next thing that happen I had no control over. All of a sudden something took over my body and forced me to throw my chakrams. 0.0 I screamed and ran towards Ra but I knew I wouldn't make it in time. I was right and my chakrams hit Ra. Both going clear through her stomach. I slid under Ra catching her as she fell. "RA! RA! PLZ DON'T LEAVE ME! PLZ I NEED U! DON'T LEAVE ME! I LOVE U SO MUCH!" I yelled in pain. Ra smiled weakly at me and said "I love….u Axel….and …thank…..u" With that her eyes closed. "RA NO! DON'T LEAVE ME!" I yelled and then let out a heart wrenching scream. Tears falling from my eyes like waterfalls I just buried my head in her chest crying. 0.0 I snapped my head up maybe Vexen could do something. I stood up quickly with Ra's limp body still in my arms. Opening a portal I bolted through not bothering to close it. I ran straight to Vexen. With one look at Ra's limp body in my arms Vexen grabbed her a ran into his lab to get straight to work. I collapsed bring my knees to my chest and rocking back and forth. I buried my head in my knees as I rocked and cried my heart out {S-no pun intended}

NO ONE'S POV

{S-this is new but I had to do it cuz Axel at the moment has no thoughts other then he caused this and what not. Plus he isn't going to be doing anything else but rock back and forth and cry his heart out}

Sai and Roxas came running from down the hall. They both stopped shocked as they saw Axel's form just sitting there rocking back and forth crying his heart out. Sai's hands fly to her mouth seeing Axel like this was something she would never c. "Axel…." Sai said but Axel just continued on rocking/crying. Roxas stepped back his back hitting the wall and sliding down to the ground. Sai look at Roxas and said "Roxas?" "this is happening all over again" "What?" "Like last time when Ra was injured and close to death but now it is twice as worse" "How" "Last time Axel just paced back and forth and when he could he stayed by Ra's side till she woke up. But look at Axel now he's breaking. He thinks it's all his fault and he hates himself for harming her. Sai I don't know what to do and I fear we may last not just one friend but 2" "Roxas….hey come Ra's gonna make it she's strong" Sai said trying to reassure not only Roxas but herself as well. "I hope ur right Sai I hope ur right" Silence then fell with the only sound being Axel's sobs. Hours past till Vexen finally exits. Roxas and Sai look at Vexen hopefully. "Sigh she is still in critical condition and yes u can go c her" With that Vexen left. Roxas and Sai stood and helped the crying Axel with much difficulty get into the room. Which Axel then fell beside Ra and continues to cry till he had no tears left to cry. Sighing Sai and Roxas stayed making sure Axel didn't hang him self. It was now late at night the full moon shining bright {S-okay I guess u could say kingdom hearts cuz they are back at org 13 hq}. The moon's glow shined in casting onto Ra. The moon's light seemed to be absorbed by Ra and her wounds vanished. Axel, just sobbed most of the night, looked around swearing he heard a moan. Facing downward again Axel sighed. "Urg" 0.0 wide eyed Axel snapped his head towards Ra to see Ra's eyes flutter open.

RA'S POV

I had been in the darkness since Axel's weapons shot through me. I know he didn't want to do it but I am glad he did. He prevented me from killing Sai, Roxas and him. If I had I could never forgive myself. I could feel my self slipping away when out of the darkness appeared a cloaked figure with a scythe and bone wings."Who r u?" I asked unafraid. "I'm death. U not afraid?" "Why should I be?" "Well that is up to u" "Well any way do u have a name?" "No" "Well can I give u 1?" "Sure" "Hhhhhmmm how about Ryu it is Japanese for dragon and u got dragon like bone wings and head" "Thank u" "huh anytime Ryu so is it time for me to die?" "No" "Huh the why u here? Though I like ur company" "hehe I usually appear to u when u have a near death experience or when u die" "So wait if someone dies u stop existing?" "Hhhhmmmm I guess u r some what right" "What Ryu why don't u stay" "Huh this is ur body" "So I can share plus ur a nice/cool guy" "Hehehe u sure cuz that would mean we would share everything" "Yep u can be like my bro/best bud who is just inside me and in my head." Ryu gave me a strange look but I didn't care "Plz I don't like my friends dieing." "huh?" "Ur my friend ^_^" "that is the first time anyone called me friend" "Soooo?" Ryu gave me a smile with his dragon like skull mouth. "Okay" "Yay ^_^" "Oh to let u know when ever u go to Halloween town u will be in my form" "Sweet plus u look cool" "Heheh now wake we can talk when ever" With that everything we dark and I slowly opened my eyes to meet Axel's tried sad eyes. "RA!" Axel yelled happily as he hugged me tightly to his chest "Hey…can't…..breath….need….air!" I said "Oh sorry!" Axel said letting me go so I can breath. I immediately sucked in the oxygen. "It okay Axel" I said once I regained my breath. I then heard sobbing. I look up to see Axel crying "Axel what's wrong?" "I almost killed u! I-I…" Axel struggled to say. "grabbing Axel I pulled him to me "Axel don't u dare blame ur self. U stopped me from killing any of my friends and I am grateful for that. U hear me" Axel nodded. I smiled and asked "Okay now where is Sai and Roxas?" Axel then smirked and pointed over towards a couch. I smiled happily and said "aaaaawwww they r so cutie." Sai and Roxas where cuddle up together with Sai snuggled into Roxas's chest. Turned to Axel about to ask something when I saw what he had in his hands I stopped and smirked. Nodding Axel took the Camera he had and quickly snapped a few pictures of them from different angles. The sound from the camera must of woken them but before they saw the camera Axel hid it in his cloak. "Huh" They both said sleepily. "Morning love birds" They blushed but once they saw me awake Sai jumped/ tackled me in a bone crushing hug screaming "RA UR OKAY!" {S- oh since Ryu talks to Ra in her head this would him *talking in mind*} *man she hugs tight* *Ryu! ^_^* *hey now can u stop her cuz that hurts* *uuuummmm sure wait u can feel the pain too?* *yes since we share a body we share pain too* *oh okay* "Sai….. Pain…" "Oh sorry" Sai said letting me go. I look at Roxas and said with my arms open "Now where's my hug Roxas?" Roxas smiled and gave me a not painful/deadly hug. "Glad ur okay Ra. We all are" Roxas said. "Me too bud me too. Now I say it is late and time for bed" I said smiling. Everyone agreed and with that we all headed off and strangely no one asked how I was fully healed all of a sudden. That night I slept with Axel in his bed and just before I fell asleep cuddled to Axel I asked "U don't blame urself anymore?" "nan I'm good as long as u r still alive happy and well" "Thxs Axel I love u" "Love u too Ra" With that said we fell to sleep smiling happily cuddled up to our love. {S-hope u guys enjoyed that and yes Ryu will be in the story it self not just the special edition ones. A-yep Ryu is a new character S-and plz rate and message A-yay we would love to get options and ideas from u guys S-till next time A/S-bye and Happy Halloween}


	15. Sai and Roxas Kidnapped!

RA'S POV

I woke next morning fully healed and found to my happiness I was cuddled up to Axel. *Hehehe I can c u and the flame headed boy love each other dearly* *oh hey Ryu and yay we do and his name is Axel A-X-E-L* *k k I know now. Though the interesting is that u both love each other yet u r told countless times u can't feel so u can't love* *we believe we can feel and really whats the point in living a nonresistance life if u don't make the most out of it plus I believe kingdom hearts the so called thing that will give us a heart is false. plus we feel like we have a heart with each other and being a nobody we can love each other like no one else can* *u r strong I admire that* "Hhhhmmmm Ra" Axel said as he finally woke. "Hey Axel" I said smiled. Axel smiled back and brought me in for a quick passionate kiss. After that we both got ready and headed off towards the kitchen. When we enter the kitchen to our happy surprise Roxas and Sai we kissing :D. *Oh my gosh YAY! FINALLY!* *I agree to that from what I can tell they were to stubborn and now man**Ryu u prev* *Hey I don't get out much* *True True* Axel whistled once Sai and Roxas pulled apart. Once they heard they both jumped apart. "And they finally get together!" Me and Axel said grinning. They blushed badly but smiled showing they were and man were me and Axel happy at that. Then Mansex had to walk in and ruin our happy moment and forced me and Axel out of the room. *THAT BASTARD I HATE THAT MAN SO MUCH!* *Who?* *the tall silver haired man named Xemnas but I call him Mansex* *nice and I can say this he is going to get it in the end* *really yay he gonna die and u should know cuz ur death. Wait do u have a gender?* *Actually I don't* *Wow that weird* *yep* "Hey Ra u okay" Axel asked as we were hanging out in my room on my couch. "I got a bad feel is all" "U sure ur okay?" "Ya" "Something on ur mind then?" "Actually ya I need to tell u something" "Yes?" "U remember yesterday when I almost died" "Ya….." Axel said looking away. I grabbed Axel's face and turned him to face me. "hey I'm alive and fine so forget about it. I need to tell u how I healed so fast." "Yeah I was wondering that" "While I was close to dead. U see death came to me" Axel looked at me wide eyed when I said this but stayed silent and allowed me to continue. "I befriended Death and said he could stay sooo yah here I'll let u meet him" I said and place my hand on my chest and pulled back. Ryu then slowly formed in front of me in his form though it was transparent. Axel looked at him wide eyed. "Axel this is Ryu aka Death and Ryu this is Axel" I said. Axel slowly raised his hand out for Ryu and Ryu shook it. Axel smiled when he saw Ryu was no threat. "Thanks for saving Ra" "It was my pleasure She is a good friend" "Yay she is" I smiled glad Ryu and Axel got a long. "Wait Ryu u a guy?" "Nope I have no gender" "Weird" "I thought the same thing when Ryu told me" I said smiling. All of a sudden I had a sharp pain shot through my heart. I fell to my knees and Ryu vanished with a painful look. "Ra!" Axel yelled coming to my side. "Sai and Roxas are in trouble!" Axel's eyes widen and we took off out the door and down the hall. We ran smack dam into Mansex. Once we got our bearings I yelled at Mansex "WHERE IS SAI AND ROXAS!" "They r in the city below" He said and left. Me and Axel opened a portal there and ran through. When we came out we saw Riku throwing Sai and Roxas through a portal. "NOOOO!" I yelled. He turned and saw me his eyes widen. My katana came down onto him before he had a chance to leave. He left with a wounded shoulder. I fell to my knees my weapon disappearing and tears running down my face. Axel took me into his arms and rocked me. "Sssshhhhh it'll be okay we'll get our friends back" *sleep* Ryu said in my head as Ryu slowly put my mind and body to sleep.

AXEL'S POV

Ra just fell asleep crying and I knew Ryu had a hand in that and I was glad. I opened a portal to Ra's room and went through. Once in Ra's room I laid on the bed with Ra cuddled up to me. We'll do anything to get Roxas and Sai back. Even if it kills us we'll rescue u guys just hang on. Sigh~ I finally fell asleep holding Ra to my chest.


	16. Found but NO Memories!

AXEL'S POV

The next day I woke up by Ra getting out of my arms and getting dress. I stood up throwing on the org 13 cloak and said "U okay Ra?" "I best I can be with all that happened" "We'll get them back" "I know I just can't help but worry" "I know I know Ra" We were out and down the hall where we ran into Mansex. "number 8 and 14 u r to get back number 13 and 15 any way possible I have already sent nobodies out" Mansex said and walked off. "Axel where could they be?" Ra asked as we sat in my room. "I don't know" I said sighing.

RA'S POV

*try opening a portal thinking about them it should lead u to them* "Axel Ryu told me something that could help us find them" I said. "What?" "Ryu says open a portal thinking about them it should lead us to them." "Let's do it" Axel said excitedly. I nodded and closed my eyes. I started thinking about Roxas and Sai as I opened a portal. Once the portal was open me and Axel walked through. "Twilight town?" I said confused to find us on the clock tower in twilight town. "No this isn't the usual twilight town" *Diz* *who is Diz?* *A man that cares nothing about others only revenge* "Ryu says a guy named Diz made this place" "Why would he want Roxas and Sai" "I don't know but I bet it is nothing good" "Look" Axel said pointing below us. I down to c 2 groups of people who looked to be fighting. Axel and me headed down towards the group but we stayed in the shadows hidden. My eyes widen when I saw Roxas and Sai. "Look at them their fighting" Axel said in a whisper. "Look at their eyes some1 wiped their memory." "I hope not we will try and get them later" Axel said and we left back to hq. "It's so sad to c them like that" "It will be okay soon everything will be back to normal with us all back together." "I hope so Axel" "Me too Ra me too." With that we both fell into an uneasy sleep. The next day me and Axel realized we didn't tell Mansex we found Sai and Roxas. Well turns out we didn't needed to. Cuz when Mansex located us he said "The nobodies have found number 13 and 15 u r to go and bring them back now" With that he left. "Sigh~ this isn't going to be easy" Axel said sadly. "Ya Roxas and Sai r in an alterent twilight town created by Diz" I said. "So there is no way in or out with out him knowing" *I can prevent him from finding us for a little bit but not long* "Ryu can only prevent Diz from finding out about us for a little bit" "Better then nothing" "True I'm gonna hate doing this" "Me too me too Ra" "We run into Diz we kill him" "Yep let's get going before we get chewed up by Mansex" "Agreed" With that me and Axel took off through a portal to the alterent Twilight town. We arrive to c Sai and Roxas finishing up destroying Dusks surprisingly with their original weapons not some foam toy. Panting Roxas and Sai where standing side by side weapons held ready. They then looked around them to see which I just noticed was everyone and everything was frozen like time had stopped. *Did we cuz this?* I asked Ryu in my head *No Diz might have u guys better hurry up we r running out of time before Diz finds out* Nodding slightly I caught Axel eyes sending a silent message. With that we pulled up our hoods and stepped out of the shadows behind Sai and Roxas clapping. Roxas and Sai both jumped turning around and facing us with a look of confusion. "Roxas. Sai. All right. Fight fight fight." Axel said. "U guys took care of the nobodies easily." I said as both me and Axel stopped clapping and walked towards them. They both stayed silent giving each other a look as if asking do u know these people. They both silently shook their heads no to each putting there eyes back on us now getting uneasy. "You really don't remember?" Axel said sadly. "it's us" I said as we both took off our hoods. "You know, Axel" "Ra" We said introduenceing ourselves once again to them. Sai looked at us like we were familiar but still look uneasy about us. While Roxas looked totally clueless and more uneasy about us. Though I will admit we probably look strange to them like come on a pair of people in black cloaks. One with shocking red hair spiked like crazy, upside down teardrop like tattoos, and catching jade eyes. Another with long red hair a more flame color with flame eyes. Who could blame them for being uneasy they did just fight some Dusk well to them they r just some weird ass creatures. "Axel? Ra?" Roxas and Sai said confused. "Talk about blank with a capital B. Man oh man, even the Dusk aren't gonna crack this one." Axel said a bit sad though I believed only I could detect it or just Sai and Roxas weren't paying enough attention to notice. *Hurry up we r running out of time* I looked towards Axel with a looked that said we got to hurry up time is short. Axel nodded. With a sigh~ I summoned my katana from flames of different colors while Axel summoned his Chakrams from a surge of his flames. "Wait a sec, tell us what's going on!" Roxas said as they both took a step back. "Ya" Sai said starting to look a bit scared. "This town is his creation, right?" I said though they both looked at me like what the hell u talking about. "Which means we don't have time for a Q and A." Axel said looking around as he knew are time was draining down to seconds. "You're coming with us. Conscious or not." Axel finish once again looking at Roxas and Sai. "Then you'll hear the story" I said as me and Axel got in a fighting stance. They both stepped back uneasy Roxas had placed Sai subconsciously behind him. Then all of a sudden the area around them distorted as Ryu's cover fell allow Diz to be able to find us. *u guys got to leave now he can find u guys now* Ryu said in warning. "Uh-oh" Both me and Axel said noticing as well. Roxas Sighed out in frustration. Clenching his fist Roxas looked at his Keyblade before throwing it angrily onto the ground as he yelled "What's going ON?" Both me and Sai look at Roxas as if he was insane. Sai who was in a fighting stance stayed silent but had a look say u idiot why did u do that. "Huh" Roxas said in shock as the Keyblade reappeared in his hands. "Number 13 Roxas and number 15 Sai" Axel said. "The Keyblade's chosen ones" I said as Axel and I both got in a fight stance once again. "Okay. Fine!" Both Roxas and Sai said having enough as they to got in a fighting stance. Man was this hard to c 4 best friends on opposites sides about to maybe kill each other we I doubt the kill part. Axel's threw his chakrams at Roxas as I ran at Sai both her and my blades clashing sending sparks flying. Yet the whole time neither me nor Axel used our Fire or any of our true power really how could u on ur best friends. The fight wasn't looking good for Axel and I. Sai had managed to slash me crossed my chest making blood fly every where. When that happened u could tell Sai felt really bad about it but had no idea why. Hehe just like I was with the org imposter aka Riku I still don't know why. Axel seeing me wound jumped back from Roxas and to my side as Roxas was at Sai's side. "Ra?" Axel said about to ask if I was okay. *I'll stop the bleeding for now but I can't say it will last long* Ryu said in my head. *K Thxs* The wound that had just been gush blood like Niagara Falls was then slowed down to a stopped. "I'll be fine Ax" I said smiling slightly. Then in a ray of data a man clad in a weird outfit with a red cape/mask appear. *Diz* Ryu said to me in my mind. I growled lowly at the man he was the reason Roxas and Sai were like this. "Huh?" Both Sai and Roxas said turning around to face Diz. "So it was you" Axel said his anger raising just like mine was towards that man. Axel jumped back lifting his Chakrams on fire throwing them at Diz as I slashed him with my katana. Sadly both our attacks bounced off him. Diz then turned towards Roxas and Sai saying "Roxas, Sai they speak nonsense!" "Roxas Sai, don't let him deceive you!" Both me and Axel said back our weapons unsummoned. Roxas and Sai were looking back and forth between me/Axel and Diz. "ROXAS, SAI!" Diz yelled. "ROXAS, SAI!" Me and Axel yelled back. It then went on into a yell off between us and Diz as Roxas and Sai looking back and forth between us. Roxas and Sai stopped look back and forth and held their heads mumbling something then they yelled as the area behind the became distorted. "Hayner! Pence! Olette!" Roxas yelled as Sai yelled "Seifer! Fuu! Rai! Vivi!" Then next thing Axel and I know is that we were flung out of there into the real twilight town. I tried to move to sit up as I realized where we were. We had been flung to the woods just out of twilight town. As I tried to sit u pi was forced back down as my wound open up again spilling blood every where *Hang on Ra I'm gonna fix it just hang on* Ryu said in my head panic as he could tell is was hard for me to stay awake and not die. Axel spotted me and rushed over picking me up in a panic opening a portal and I was once again carted off to Vexen.

AXEL'S POV

Having Ra being treated by Vexen once again and the sad thing was it was because of one of our close friends Sai. An hour past when Vexen left the room and I enter to c Ra awake and fully healed. "Ra u okay" I asked as I came over and sat in the chair beside her "I'm fine now Ryu was able to heal me almost all the way up and Vexen took care of the rest" "Ryu has been a lot of help I'm glad Ryu's our friend" "Me too but what r we gonna do?" "1st make sure Mansex doesn't find out then we try again" "K but what r we gonna tell Mansex how u got injured?" "We can say we ran into some problems but we took care of them" "Well then if we r to try again we need our rest" I said as I got in the bed and cuddled up with Ra. Only a few minutes later we both feel asleep to the others calm breathing. Letting sleep speed time up so we can get our friends back.


	17. Diz the Projection! Damn!

RA'S POV

The next morning it seemed the worst happened. Some how found out what happened with Roxas and Sai. "Number 8 14!" Mansex yelled as he walked towards us next morning. "Uuummm yes?" We both asked. "U r to destroy Sai and Roxas seeing as they won't return" Mansex said and left. 0.0 "W-what" I said in shock "We can't do that" Axel said shocked as well. "What r we going to do?" "I don't know but we r not killing them if most knock them out" Nodding me and Axel took off to try once again. This time we arrive just outside of the secret place just after and Sai and Roxas meet up. We had Dusk surround them before we appeared behind them. "Look at what it's come to" Axel said. "We've been given these icky orders to destroy u guys if u refuse to come back with us." I said sadly. "We're…." Roxas started. "Best friends, right?" Sai finished. "Sure….but we not getting turned into a Dusk for…" Axel said then we realized what they said. "Wait a sec! You u guys remember now!" Me and Axel asked excitedly. "Y…eah" Both Roxas and Sai said uneasy. "Great!" Me and Axel yelled again happily. "But, u know, gotta make sure and all. So uuummm…." Axel said. "What do we call our boss?" I asked. All I got was uneasy silence "Can't believe this….." Axel said as both me and him were sadden by this info. It seemed like it was the last time all over again. Yet something else happened. When both me and Axel had pulled back to attack both us stand side by side when every thing stopped. *Diz froze u guys* Ryu said in anger. "Sigh~ This isn't fair." I said sad. "I know I think we might have to except that the Roxas and Sai we know is long gone." Axel said sadly. "Maybe their not gone yet we still have a chance" "Ur right but we don't know where they went" *the mansion outside twilight town* "Ryu knows" "Okay wait how on earth does Ryu know so much?" "Ryu is death and he can sense people" "Oh that makes sense." I smiled at Axel giving him a quick passionate kiss before we make a portal to the mansion. We appear in a large room I believe under the mansion. "Axel I'll need u to hold of Roxas and Sai any way possible" "K what u going to do?" "I am going to put a stop to Diz's plans" "K but be careful." "U too just remember I love u" "Love u too" With that I took off through a door into a hall way lined with pods. 2 of the pods closest to the next door held a duck and a dog. Goofy and Donald. Okay how did I know that? Whatever that isn't important right now. I ran into the next room to find a huge pod closed up but I knew someone familiar was in there. Again creepy what the hell is going on with me? I guess now I wait

AXEL'S POV

Not long after Ra left did Roxas and Sai appear. I watch them defeat the Dusk I summoned. Stepping out of the Shadows I walked in front of them. "Simply Amazing Roxas, Sai" I said coming to a stop right in front of them. "Axel" Roxas and Sai said. Sai had a worried face for some reason when she saw me. "You really do remember me this time? I'm SO FLATTERED!" I yelled man this hurt to do this but I had no choice. I made fire sprang up around us. "but you're too late!" I yelled. Then Roxas summoned both his keyblades and Sai summoned her own. 0.0 they do remember. Sadly I still had no choice summoning my weapons. I fought with little to none of my full power. Man was Sai and Roxas a good pair just like always. At the end I made it seem like they ended me. Even had it look like I was fading away. "Axel…." Sai and Roxas said sadly as they thought I was fading. "See u guys latter…..got to get to Ra" I said as I fully faded. Really I just portaled into the room Ra was. "Axel thank god ur all okay" Ra said hugging me tight. I hugged right back. Smiling I pulled her face up into a kiss. Roxas and Sai finally enter a few minutes later looking sad. Me and Ra stayed hidden from their view.

RA'S POV

Diz appeared in front of them. "At last, the Keyblade's chosen one." He said ignoring Sai. "Who are you talking to?" Sai asked not liking being ignored. "Me? Or Sora?" Roxas asked. "To half of Sora, of course. U reside in darkness. What I need is someone who can move about the realm of light and destroy Organization 13." Diz said. *man bastard* *I agree with u their Ra* "Why? Who are you?" Sai asked getting more angry. A selfish bastard I wanted to say but held myself back. "I am a servant of the world. And if I'm a servant then you should consider yourself a tool at best." Diz said. "Was that…" Sai started. "Was that supposed to be a joke? Cause I'm not laughing!" Roxas finished. Summon his weapon as Sai summoned hers not long after him. They both try to slash Diz in half but all they cut is data. "My apologies. This is only a data-based projection." Diz said unmoving. *Danm I was hoping he would die* *me too* *hey u would have know Ryu* *true* Sai watched sad and shocked as Roxas became angry and slashed randomly at Diz till Diz disappear in data only to reappear behind them. "Come, over here." Diz said calmly. "I hate u so much" Roxas said. "Ur not the only one Roxas" I whispered to Axel who smirked back. "U should share some of that hatred with Sora. He's far too nice for his own good." Diz said. Man that dude is to calm. "No! Roxas stays" Sai yelled. "My heart belongs to me!" Roxas yelled running at Diz and slashing him. Diz only just vanished in data luckily not to appear again but the pod opened up. Reviling Sora. "Sora…." Roxas and Sai said once their eyes laid on him. "Oh no u don't" I yelled reviling me and Axel as I ran towards them with Axel close behind. They looked at us wide eyed. "Axel? Ra?" They said shock and happy. "U r not going any where Roxas" I said. "What?" Roxas and Sai said confused.

AXEL'S POV

Then next thing that happened was confusing but awesome. Ra looked blankly from Sora to Roxas. She summoned her Keyblade the most powerful one now as the twilight blade or inner conflict. Pointing it between both Sora and Roxas it glowed brightly. A beam of light shooting from the Keyblade to both Roxas and Sora. Sai looked frighten and yelled "What the hell r u doing!" But got no reply. U could c Sora's heart be put back together. Becoming complete once more without Roxas. Once it was done the light faded away and Ra's Keyblade vanished. Ra collapsing. I caught Ra in my arms.

RA'S POV

"Urg man head ache" I said. "Ra u okay?" Axel asked. "Ya just a pounding headache." "Okay what just happened?" Sai asked. "Uuuuummmm I think I complete Sora's heart so Roxas don't have to return to Sora" I said. "What the" Sai said shocked but happy. "How in the world did u do that!" Roxas asked. "I have no idea" I said. "Man that sucks" Sai said. "I'm just glad we r all back together" Axel said "Same" Sai/Roxas/me said. "We need to leave before Sora wakes" I said. "But to where?" Sai asked. "Anywhere but org hq" Axel said. "Ya they wouldn't be happy to c us." I said. "Any ideas?" Roxas asked. "For now we head to Twilight town the real one" With everyone in agreement we bolted out of there through a portal going to the clock tower like we used to do.


	18. petition

Author's Note: Not another chapter but I found this while I was reading some stories. Thought it would be good to support this. Even though I haven't had any of my fics taken down, I'm sure you and I both know the pain of having something taken down and you can't find the original document you had. It's also unfair for your fic to be taken down over something so stupid, so… I hope you support this

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy

DeathNoteMaker

Nostalgic Remedy

Paco the Taco Maker

Ireadtomuch

Marauder Heir

ScifiSOS

ReynardKitsune

The Awesome Sugar Sparkles

Roxel813

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spread the word? It would help a lot it's how I found out about this


End file.
